Hiraishin and Shunshin
by Dragon-hugger
Summary: Naruto experienced Itachi's Tsukuyomi along with Sasuke. He decided to help him. Naruto met Minato earlier. Naruto and Sasuke trained to get the truth about the Uchiha Massacre. NaruxHina SasuxSaku
1. The Lonely Duo

**Hiraishin and Shunshin**

 **Naruto won't be powerful at first. He'll get strong in a few chapter. Oh, and Naruto would be a bit smarter.**

"Speech"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Demon speech"**

 _ **"Demon thought"**_

 **Chapter 1 The Lonely Duo**

Konohagakure no Sato was a peaceful village. People talking each other, children playing around, ninjas leaping above them. Everything seems fine.

Except for a blond child that was chased around the village by a mob of villagers and some ninjas, most of them was from the Uchiha clan. Why did this happen? Most would thought this was because the blond child, Naruto Uzumaki, pranked the Uchiha clan. He stole their underwears, paint them pink, and scattered them around the village in the night.

But it wasn't because of that he was chased. Eight years ago The Nine-tailed Demon Fox attacked Konoha and killed their leader at that time, the Yondaime hokage. The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto. Most people in the village saw him as the demon fox itself, that's why he was chased. It didn't only happen this time. He could be chased and tortured twice a day. It got worse when it came to his birthday.

Naruto turned into an alley and stopped. A dead end. He turned back and ran, but the villagers came. He took a step back. The villager kept coming his way. He stepped backwards until his back touched the wall. The villagers smiled evilly. "Well-well, look at the demon brat. Shaking in fear. Let's teach him a lesson guys!" said one of them.

They drew their weapons. Knives, axes, pitchforks, hammers, kunais, etc. They dashed at Naruto, and the torture began.

It ended in the afternoon. Naruto was wounded badly. He lied there in a pool of his own blood. All of his body were covered in blood. There were slashes and holes all over his body. Then his body slowly healed itself. It took a few minutes for his body to be completely healed.

 _"Why did they do this to me? I didn't do anything wrong... Well, besides throwing underwears around Konoha. Anyway, I'll have my revenge at the Uchihas tonight. I have to start planning."_ He thought.

 **With Sasuke, nighttime**

Sasuke Uchiha, son of the head of Uchiha clan and brother of the prodigious ninja Itachi Uchiha was training his shurikenjutsu in a training ground. _"I have to beat Itachi nii-san. I have to master the shurikenjutsu."_ He thought. He has to hit all targets in the center. Some were behind a boulder, another in a tree. He threw some of his shurikens upwards, then threw the same amount to each midair shurikens. The shurikens changed directions and hit each targets but not in the center. _"Argh, just a bit more."_ He tried once again. This time he managed to hit all of the target. in the center. "Woohoo! I did it! With this and my mastery over shunshin I'll be able to surprise Itachi. Shisui, thanks a lot for teaching me!"

Sasuke took his shurikens and headed home. _"Oh shit, I'm late. Mom is going to be angry."_ Sasuke entered the Uchiha compound. But he saw no one. _"Strange, where did everyone go?"_ Sasuke turned into an alley. He saw the dead bodies of his uncle and aunt that owned a bakery.

Sasuke widened his eyes. He started to panic. He ran quickly to his house. More and more bodies appeared in the way. Sasuke opened the door. "Mom! Dad! Itachi nii-san!" he shouted. No answer. He searched around the house. _"There is only one more room I haven't checked."_ He ran and stopped in front of a door. He hesitately opened the door.

Feelings of sadness, confusion and hatred rushed when he opened the door. He saw his father's and mother's bodies, and his brother, Itachi standing beside his parents. "I-itachi? What happened?" asked Sasuke. Itachi turned his head and looked at Sasuke. "I'll show you what happened. Tsukuyomi." His Sharingan morphed into the Mangekyo.

 **With Naruto, nighttime**

"Okay, I've completed the plan. Now's the time to put it in action!" said Naruto while dashing through the roofs. He arrived at the Uchiha compound. When he looked around, he saw dead bodies. _"Wha? What the hell happened here? Why are there dead bodies?" "_ Hello? Somebody there?" He walked aimlessly, until he heard the sound of someone talking. He ran into the source. He arrived in front of a door. He opened the door and saw two things. One of his friends in the academy, Sasuke, and an older Sasuke with red eyes blazing. "Tsukuyomi."

 **Tsukuyomi world**

Naruto and Sasuke appeared in a black and white world with red skies. "Huh, what happened?" asked Naruto. "Naruto? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Sasuke. "Well, I was planning to prank the Uchiha, but I saw dead bodies, so I looked for somebody. And I found you and an old version of you, with red eyes. Then I heard him saying Tsukuyomi, and here I am." explained Naruto. "What happened, Sasuke?"

"I don't know. Itachi said he was going to show me what happened." Then the world changed. They appeared in the Uchiha bakery. They saw Sasuke's uncle and aunt killed by Itachi. Then another Uchiha member. Sasuke screamed, he closed his eyes and covered his ears. But even after he did that, he could still see and hear their deaths.

Naruto was confused. He seemed to get what happened, so he tried to comfort Sasuke. But when he tried to comfort him, he was suddenly tied in a log. All that he could see is only a sea of Itachi. They raised their swords and stabbed him. This continued for three days.

 **Real world**

Or maybe not. It was only three seconds in the real world. Sasuke and Naruto were lying in the floor. Barely conscious. "I-Itachi... Why?" asked Sasuke. "I just wanted to test my power. That's all." answered Itachi. "You.. you would kill your own clan ONLY TO TEST YOUR POWER?" "Yes, I do." "Then why didn't you kill me?" "You are too weak Sasuke. You are not worthy enough to be killed. These are the Mangekyo Sharingan. You can only gain these eyes after you experience your closest friend's death. When you gain these eyes, come to me." he said. Itachi left them lying in the floor.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry." said Naruto. "It's not your fault, Naruto. It's Itachi's fault. What are you apologizing for?" "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you." "It's okay Naruto. Thanks for trying."

"I'm sorry you have to live a world of loneliness." said Naruto. "Loneliness? You know about loneliness, Naruto?" "Of course. No one acknowledges me. They all treated me like dirt. But I didn't know the pain of losing a family since I didn't have one." "That's why you always prank someone." "Heh, yeah. You know, you're lucky you are an Uchiha. People won't treat you like dirt." "I guess you're right." "Hey, Sasuke?" "Yeah?" "What do you think if we become friends? Or maybe.. brothers. You don't have to be lonely anymore." "Brothers, huh? That's a great idea. Thank you for helping me Naruto. But why are you helping me?" "Because I don't want another people to live a lonely life like me."

Sasuke nodded to Naruto. They stayed like that until darkness took them.

 **End chapter 1**


	2. Academy and Graduation

**Hiraishin and Shunshin**

"Speech"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Demon speech"**

 _ **"Demon thought"**_

 **Chapter 2 Academy and Graduation**

Naruto woke up. He saw white all over the place. _"Hospital. Definitely."_ He looked around and saw Sasuke beside him. He was still unconscious. So he decided to walk around the room to kill some time.

A few minutes later, Sasuke woke up.

"Ugh.." "Hey. You're awake." said Naruto. "You don't need to state the obvious." Naruto just puffed his cheeks.

Then the doctor came with some ANBU. "You both are fine. You can go with the ANBU to be questioned." the doctor said.

"You mean interrogated." corrected Naruto.

"You could say it like that. Now come."

"Oh, it's you catty-chan and doggy-san." said Naruto.

The other just sweatdropped. "It's Neko and Inu." said the doggy.

"So, Naruto. You know these ANBU members?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded. "How did you know them?"

"Well, sometimes they saved me when I was tortured by the villagers."

The air suddenly got cold. "Tortured by the villagers?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah. Torture is normal to me. I'm used to pain and agony. It got worse when it came to my birthday. Plus, they always called me a demon."

"You were treated like that, EVERYDAY?!" shouted Sasuke, a look of disbelief in his face.

"Yeah..." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, as if it was normal.

 _"I always thought that he was a dobe in the academy. But he's been through all that, and is still sane? You're a tough son of a bitch."_

"You weren't kidding when you said you were treated like dirt." said Sasuke.

"Can we just go to the hokage's office now?" Neko/catty asked. She grabbed Naruto while Inu/doggy grabbed Sasuke. They shunshined to hokage's office

 **Hokage's Office**

"Woah, that jutsu was awesome. Oh hey, Jiji."

"Sasuke, can you tell me what happened last night? And Naruto, what were you doing in the Uchiha compound?" The hokage asked, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto started to scratch the back of his head while grinning sheepishly. "Well, umm... you see, jiji. I was planning to prank the Uchiha after what they did to me."

"What did my clan did to you?" asked Sasuke.

"They, uh...tortured me?" said Naruto with an unsure tone.

Sasuke widened his eyes. "That morning they were talking about torturing the fox. They were talking about you."

"Now Sasuke, answer my question." The hokage ordered.

"Yes. I was returning home from training. When I entered the compound I saw dead bodies. Images of my family dying flashed in my mind , so I ran into my house. I looked for my family. I found mom and dad's dead bodies in **his** feet. **He** used Tsukuyomi on me. When I entered the world, I saw Naruto was also there." explained Sasuke with venom when he said 'he'.

"He? Who is he?" asked the elderly Hokage. "My brother." The elderly hokage nodded. "Then Itachi Uchiha will be marked as a missing ninja. He will be put in the bingo book." Sasuke twitched a bit when his brother's name was mentioned.

"That's all, Sasuke, Naruto. You may go." said the third. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and left the room.

After they got out of the room, Naruto whispered at Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke. Something is off about this Uchiha massacre." "Hmm? What is it?" he asked.

"I mean, would your brother massacre your clan just to test his power? And did you notice that single tear in his right cheek when he talked to you?" "You mean he was crying?" Naruto nodded, and continued. "And when we talked with jiji. He seemed so calm about it."

"A hokage has to be calm, right?"

"But jiji was too calm. It's like, he knew that this would happen."

"You're right. Somethin's off. So... what should we do about this fishy thing?" asked Sasuke.

"Maybe your brother didn't kill your clan only to test power, or maybe he even didn't kill anyone."

"So?"

"We should get answers."

"Where?"

"If not jiji, we should ask Itachi himself. So don't plan on killing him yet."

"Naruto, why would you go this far to help me?" asked Sasuke while looking at the floor.

"Cause we're friends, remember?"

"Naruto, would you mind if we train together today? I'll help you."

"Okay. Where and when?"

"My training ground. It's near the Uchiha compound, at 12."

"Got it. See you in the training ground Sasuke."

Sasuke just nodded. Naruto went to his only food source, Ichiraku ramen, while Sasuke went to the Uchiha compound.

 **Sasuke's Training ground. 12.00**

"So, what are we training today?" asked Naruto.

"We should work on your basic academy jutsus first."

"Oh. Well, I always had a problem with the bunshin no jutsu. No matter how much chakra I put into it, it still wouldn't work."

"Then we have to look for the problem." said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded and then performed the jutsu. A sickly Naruto clone appeared, begging them to end his life.

"Naruto, I think you're using too much chakra. I could feel your chakra blow out. Try using as little as you can." said Sasuke.

Naruto tried once again. This time the bunshin looked better, but not good enough.

"See?" said Sasuke.

"You're right. I'll try to use less chakra again." said Naruto.

"I'll do my own training."

"What's your training?"

"Shunshin and shurikenjutsu."

"Oh man, why did you get the cool things?" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you'll get your cool jutsus someday."

They trained together. Naruto is getting better. His bunshin looked more normal. While Sasuke improved his shunshin speed, range and combined them with shurikenjutsu and katon jutsus. They trained until sunset.

"Argh! Bunshins are hard but useless!" shouted Naruto.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know why the academy taught us that jutsu." said Sasuke

"Well, see you in the academy, Sasuke." said Naruto while waving his hand.

 **Next day, academy**

Naruto opened the door to the academy. He wasn't early but also not late. He saw Sasuke sitting in the middle chair with Sakura standing beside him. And there's Ino too, standing beside Sakura.

"I came here first you pig! I should be the one who sit beside him!" the pinkie shouted.

"No, you wide forehead! Sasuke-kun wouldn't like to sit beside a girl with too wide forehead!" the blond shouted back.

"Say that again, Pig!"

"He won't like you forehead!"

And the screeching battle began. Sasuke just sat there, hands intertwined. Naruto walked to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke. Do you mind if I sit beside you?" asked Naruto.

"Sur-"

"No! You baka! You are not worthy enough to sit there!" Ino and Sakura screeched in unison.

"I'm not asking you." said Naruto.

"You can sit beside me Naruto." said Sasuke.

Sakura's and Ino's jaw dropped. Naruto put his bag beside his chair and then sat down.

"What? Sasuke-kun and Naruto baka are friends?" said Sakura after she recovered.

"But Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't be friends with him. You should've been friends with me." said Ino.

"Ugh, Sakura, Ino can't you just let it be? Sasuke's family was... gone." said Naruto.

"Gone?" asked Ino.

"You don't know, Ino? I thought you are a master gossipper." Ino shook her head.

"Then I guess the others don't know as well?" The rest of the class who were listening to the conversation shook their heads. Naruto sighed.

"Should I tell them, Sasuke?"

"It's up to you."

"Well, the Uchiha clan was massacred by Sasuke's brother two days ago. The only survivors were Sasuke and his brother who massacred the clan." The entire class gasped.

"How did you know, Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"Cuz' I was there."

"What were **you** doing there?" asked Sakura, her eyes narrowed. Naruto sighed. "Everyone kept asking the same question."

"Answer me Naruto. Or else." said Sakura while showing her fist.

"Um, I was planning to prank the Uchiha." confessed Naruto. The class laughed at that.

"So the one who put the Uchiha's underwears around Konoha was you?" Kiba asked. Naruto grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Man, you're awesome!" shouted Kiba. _"Thank god I have another underwear under my pillow."_ thought Sasuke.

The mood in the class were breaked by Iruka who entered the class and used his demon art: giant demonic head jutsu.

The class were reviewing the basic techniques to prepare for the graduation. Naruto was praised by Iruka for the progress in the bunshin no jutsu. Naruto asked Iruka to help him in the bunshin no jutsu.

"Iruka-sensei. Can you give me a tip for the bunshin no jutsu?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm, you should use more chakra so it would make a perfect clone."

"But I don't think so Iruka sensei. I tried to use less chakra and it got better than more chakra."

"Then that means you have too much chakra. You only need a small amount of chakra to perform the bunshin no jutsu. Most academy students don't have that much chakra. In your case, you should try to use less chakra and train in chakra control. Also, if you have excellent chakra control, you can use less chakra to perform a jutsu. It would be useful in a battle."

"How do I train chakra control?"

"You remember the leaf sticking exercise?"

"You mean sticking leaf to your forehead?"

"Yup, that one."

"Is there another?"

"Yes, but I can't teach it to you. You will practice it when you are genin." "Okay then. Thanks Iruka sensei!" "You're welcome Naruto."

Naruto left the academy and headed to training ground Sasuke. Sasuke was already there, improving his shunshin. _"Someday, I will beat both Itachi and Shisui. I'll be Sasuke of the Shunshin."_ thought Sasuke with a determined face.

"Hey, Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto." greeted Sasuke.

"Sasuke I got this from Iruka sensei." said Naruto while showing his hand.

"A leaf?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep. We can improve our chakra control with leaf sticking exercise. Iruka sensei said we can use less chakra for the same jutsu if we have better chakra control." explained Naruto. Sasuke thought about it.

"That's a good thing. I can use more shunshin and katon with this."

Naruto and Sasuke spent the day to improve their chakra control. Before they went home Naruto tested his bunshin. Almost perfect. Just with bags in their eyes and the skin is still pale.

This is a routine for Naruto and Sasuke.

 **Timeskip genin exams**

It's the genin exam day. Academy students will be genins after this day. Naruto woke up, ate a small (for Naruto) cup of instant ramen, took a bath, put on his clothes, and went to the academy.

He was prepared for the exam, except for the bunshin no jutsu. He was almost there, the clone is just a bit pale. This worried him to no end. You must perform the three basic academy jutsus. If you can't do one of them, you fail. That's the rule.

Naruto arrived at the academy. He was the last to come. Sasuke was waiting for him.

"Naruto, have you perfected the bunshin?" he asked.

"It's not perfect yet. It's still a bit pale." answered Naruto. A look of worry appeared in Sasuke's face.

"I hope you can make it Naruto. If you don't, no one is going to help me solve Itachi." Naruto just nodded hesitantly.

The exam started. One by one the academy students were called. Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura, Higurashi Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke...

Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto entered the room.

"Perform the three academy jutsus." said Mizuki, a chuunin instructor. Naruto henged into Iruka. The henge was perfect, even the scar on Iruka's face. Next, Naruto kawarimied with a chair. Last, bunshin no jutsu. Naruto performed the hand seals. Smoke covered the room. After the smoke cleared, you could see there is another Naruto, but a bit paler than the original.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. If only you figured that you should use less chakra earlier, maybe you would've graduated." said Iruka. Naruto froze there. This is the third time. The fucking third time he failed to graduate. He felt sad and angry. He unconsciously made a blow of chakra that threw the chairs away, blew the door off its hinges and knocked back the chuunins. He left the room crying.

Sasuke saw the door to the exam room flying. Then he saw Naruto running from the room, crying. Sasuke's face turned sad. _"He failed. I have to try to comfort him, just like what he did back then."_ thought Sasuke. He shunshined into the place where Naruto could be found.

 **Hokage monuments**

Sasuke arrived on top of the Yondaime's head. Not his real head, but his stone head. He waited there. A few minutes later, Naruto arrived. "Sasuke?" he said.

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault I didn't graduate." "Still, I'm sorry I couldn't help you with the bunshin."

"Thanks, Sasuke for trying to help me." Naruto smiled.

"Heh, it looks like our roles have been reversed."

"Yeah, we even said the same words we said that night." said Naruto.

They decided to go back to the academy to play swings. While they played Naruto saw the other academy student showed their headbands to their parents. _"Now is different. I'm not alone anymore. Sasuke is here for me."_ He looked at Sasuke and smiled. _"Thank you, Sasuke."_

The sky was getting dark. Sasuke decided to go home, leaving Naruto alone in the swing. When Naruto got ready to go home, he saw Mizuki heading his way.

"Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto, but Iruka wants the best for you. He didn't want you to be a weak ninja. That's why he failed you." the white haired chuunin said.

"But, there is another way to prove that you are strong enough to be a genin." "Hrm? What is it?"

"You have to steal the forbidden scroll from the hokage tower, head to the forest, and learn at least one jutsu from it in one hour. After that, I will take the scroll and return it." explained Mizuki.

 _"There's something wrong about this. Why would a genin exam use a FORBIDDEN scroll as a test? Are you pranking me, Mizuki-sensei? You shouldn't prank Konoha's number one prankster. For now I'll play along."_

"Hell yeah! I'll be a genin!" Mizuki smiled at his response.

 **Nighttime**

Naruto headed to Sasuke's home. He opened the window and entered Sasuke's room.

"Hey! Sasuke! Wake up." whispered Naruto.

"Naruto? Are you trying to fuck me? I never thought that you are a pedo." said Sasuke. Naruto sweatdropped. _"Must have been corrupted by that icha-icha book."_

"Of course not you bastard!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Mizuki is trying to prank me."

"Did you wake me up just because you were pranked?" Sasuke asked with an uninterested face.

"Well, you could say it like that. Let me explain. Mizuki is trying to manipulate me into stealing the forbidden scroll." "So why did you wake me up?"

"I'll play it his way. I'm going to steal the scroll. Maybe we can learn something from it. Wanna come?"

"Sounds good."

"Great. Just wait here. I'll pick you up."

 **A few minutes later**

"Let's go Sasuke." Naruto said from the window. He carried a big scroll in his back.

"How did you steal it?" asked Sasuke with wonder.

"Heh. Of course with my signature jutsu."

"You mean..." Sasuke pointed his finger at Naruto, horror in his face.

"Yep. A variant of it. The Harem no Jutsu. Jiji didn't stand a chance."

"That technique.. there's this trend that the stronger the opponent the greater the effect." said Sasuke.

They went to the forest. Naruto opened the scroll. He readed the first jutsu's name.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Hmm, it's like the bunshin, but this one is solid, and it splits your chakra by the number of the kage bunshins. And it transfers the memories of the bunshin back to the original. I'll learn this one. What about you, Sasuke?"

"I'll look for variants of the Shunshin." "You're obsessed with that jutsu."

"Tell something I don't know." Naruto just rolled his eyes.

Naruto learned the kage bunshin in the first try. He made around 100 of them. "You really are a chakra monster, Naruto."

"Tell something I don't know." This time it's Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

"Gotta look for another jutsu. What's this? Bunshin Daibakuha? Clone explosion, eh? If I combine it with the amount of bunshins I could summon.. A hundred clones that could explode..." A wide grin appeared in Naruto's face.

"Now this is the Shunshin I looked for. Sealless Shunshin. I don't need to use hand seals for Shunshin in combat. But I need better chakra control to perform sealless jutsus. I'll just write it down in another scroll so I could learn it later. And what's this? Flame Shunshin and Lightning Shunshin. It creates a burst of fire or a spark of lightning in the place where you would appear. Pretty useful. I can easily create openings with this. I'll write this down too." Sasuke said to himself

"There you are, Naruto! What were you thinking? Stealing the forbidden scroll?" Iruka said in big head mode.

"So it's true. Mizuki was tricking me." said Naruto.

"But we can learn some useful jutsus because of him." The raven haired boy said from behind Naruto.

"Sasuke? You're here too?" asked the chuunin.

"Yeah. Naruto asked me to come along."

A fuma shuriken flew to Naruto's direction. Sasuke saw this and Shunshined to the shuriken then he blocked it with a kunai.

"Well, looks like the demon brat brought a friend with him." Mizuki said from above a tree.

"Give me the scroll, Naruto."

"No! Don't Naruto! He's a traitor!" Iruka shouted.

"Naruto... do you know why everyone hate you?" asked Mizuki, an evil grin in his face.

"No! Don't! It's an S-class secret!" Iruka shouted again.

"You know why?" asked Naruto, curiosity in his eyes.

"Everyone knows this. Everyone except you."

"Sasuke, do you know what is he talking about?" Sasuke shook his head. "Sasuke doesn't know." said Naruto. "It's not everyone, okay. I forgot to mention the younger generations. You are hated because you are the Kyuubi that attacked this village! The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside a baby. And that baby is you!" Mizuki said. He laughed maniacally.

 _"So that's why.."_ Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Naruto don't listen to him! You are not Kyuubi! You are it's jailor, the one who kept it at bay! You should've seen as a hero!" Iruka shouted desperately. Mizuki laughed again.

 _"That's why you were tortured. How did you stay sane after all this?"_ thought Sasuke. His eyes were wide.

Naruto felt angry. He didn't know who he was angry at. He unconsciously flared his chakra. The blue chakra that was released from him sent nearby trees uproot and the others flying. Then he ran.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" shouted Iruka. Naruto bashed Iruka with his shoulder. Iruka poofed into Mizuki. "How did you know?"

"Because I'm Iruka." Naruto poofed into Iruka.

"Heh. Just give me the scroll. Or I'll have to kill you." threatened Mizuki. Iruka just standed there, glaring at Mizuki.

 _"I should've brought weapons."_ thought Iruka.

"You're unarmed. You won't stand a chance. And why would you protect it anyway? That demon is going to stab you in the back."

"Well, maybe you're right. The Kyuubi would do that." Iruka said.

Unknown to both of them, Naruto and Sasuke were hiding behind a nearby tree.

 _"It was just an act. Iruka sensei was acting."_

"But the Naruto I knew wouldn't do that. He is one of my favorite students. He may be slow and clumsy, but he knows what pain is. He is Naruto Uzumaki, a shinobi of konoha!" said Iruka. Naruto was crying tears of joy. He gained another precious people.

"Whatever. I'll just kill you." said Mizuki. He threw his fuma shuriken at Iruka. Iruka closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. But it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw the fuma shuriken flying another direction, and Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was holding Naruto's shoulder to Shunshin him, while Naruto flared his chakra to the fuma shuriken to blow it away.

"Hmph. Are you challenging me? Two genins against a chuunin. Of course you would lose." taunted Mizuki.

"Then what about 101 genins? Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The entire area was covered by smoke. After it cleared you can see a sea of orange. Mizuki was pissing in his pants. "Blow him up boys!"

The 99 Narutos humiliated Mizuki and ended it with Bunshin Daibakuha. All ninety nine of them.

BOOM!

The explosion woke the entire Konoha villagers. The forest is now only a huge crater. Sasuke Shunshined Naruto and Iruka to Ichiraku ramen before they were caught in the blast.

"Looks like I overdid it." said Narutoblue with a sheepish grin.

"Mizuki's nothing more than ash now." said Sasuke.

"Naruto, come here. I have a gift for you. Close your eyes." Naruto felt something new in his forehead. When he opened his eyes he saw Iruka without the headband. Naruto cried and hugged Iruka.

 _"Guess he made it genin."_ thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke? You heard everything he said, right?" Naruto asked with fear in his voice.

"Yeah. Why?" said Sasuke.

"Do you still see me as a friend after you heard him?" Naruto asked again, with more fear of losing a precious people.

"Of course. Did you think I would hate you because you are the Kyuubi's **jailor**?" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"I'll always be your friend till the end of the line, Naruto." said Sasuke. Naruto smiled happily.

And then it hit him. He just made his first kill. He took someone else's life. The happines he felt started to fade away. Iruka and Sasuke noticed this. They knew why he didn't look happy. So they comforted him

 **End chapter 2**


	3. Bell Test

**Hiraishin and Shunshin**

"Speech"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Demon speech"**

 _ **"Demon thought"**_

 **Chapter 3 Bell Test**

Today the genins will be put on their teams. Naruto opened the door to the academy. He saw all of the class looking at him.

"Naruto! What are you doing here? Only genins are allowed here!" screeched a certain pink haired fangirl.

"Didn't you see my headband Sakura-chan?" Naruto said while pointing to his forehead.

"You probably stole it!" replied Sakura. "No. Iruka sensei gave his headband to me."

"Hmph. As if he would give his headband to a dead-last." said Sakura.

Naruto is fuming now. He couldn't stand it anymore. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, holding the urge to punch her. _"Why did I like her again? Oh, right. Attention."_ Although he succeeded to not punch her, his mouth can't hold it back. "Enough! I'm tired at how you always treated me, you bitch!" He snapped.

Silence.

The class looked at him as if he was someone else.

 _"I agree with you, Naruto. She is a bitch. And don't forget Ino."_ thought Sasuke.

"What did you call me, Naruto baka?" Sakura showed her fist, trying to scare him.

"Bitch." said Naruto.

Sakura cocked her fist back. She punched Naruto in the head. But Naruto caught her fist.

"Get out of my way, bitch." Naruto said while glaring at her.

Sakura saw his eyes, and if looks could really kill, she would've been dead a several times already. His eyes showed all emotions that had bottled inside him. Sakura backed away, her face showed how scared she was.

Naruto sat beside Sasuke, who was looking at him with interested eyes.

"I'll sit here, Sasuke." he said. Sasuke nodded.

"Umm... Sasuke-kun, may I sit here?" Sakura asked with her cutest voice.

"No." The answer ruined her mood.

"But there are no other empty seats." That's true. Normally, Sakura and Ino would fight over that chair, but Ino was scared of Naruto. She sat beside Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Hn. Fine." said Sasuke without looking at her. Sakura sat down. She looked at Naruto with a mix of glare and frightened eyes.

"Silence!" shouted Iruka from the door. Then he looked around. The class were silent already.

"Oh, sorry. I thought the class is as loud as usual." he said with a sheepish grin. The class laughed at him.

"Alright. Today I will announce the teams of genin." he said. "Team one..."

Naruto decided to think about his training until his name was mentioned.

"Team seven. Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto and Sasuke's head perked up.

"...Sasuke Uchiha..." Both boys smiled happily.

"...and Sakura Haruno." This ruined Naruto's and Sasuke's mood.

"Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

"Why are we stuck with the bitch?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, watch your tongue!" said Iruka. Naruto grumbled.

"Why are we stuck with Sakura?" he asked again, trying hard to not say bitch.

"According to the rules, a team will consist of the rookie of the year, Sasuke, Top kunoichi, Sakura, and someone with the lowest score. You, Naruto." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Next, team eight. Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team nine is still in rotation. Team ten consists of the next Ino-Shika-Cho generation. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. That's all. You will meet your jounin sensei here. Thank you."

 _"Ah. I forgot to tell team seven about Kakashi."_

"Team seven?" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked at him.

"What, Iruka sensei?" asked Naruto.

"I just want to warn you. Knowing your sensei, he will be late for two hours from the meeting time. This includes training, and other things, except missions. So you might want to do something before he arrives, rather than just sit there." said Iruka.

"He would be late, for TWO HOURS?!" screeched Sakura.

Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka and the rest of the class covered their ears.

"Lower your voice, bit- Sakura." said Naruto, not wanting to be foul-mouthed in front of Iruka. Iruka left the three genin alone.

A few minutes later the jounin senseis came. Except Kakashi.

"I guess he's telling the truth." Sasuke said.

"We should punish him." Sakura said.

"I agree with you, bitch." said Naruto.

"Any ideas to punish him?"

"Hmm, what do you think about pranking him?" suggested Naruto.

"You sure it's going to work? He's a jounin." Sakura said.

"I'm the best prankster in Konoha. I even succeded pranking the Hokage and some Anbu." Naruto said proudly. "Then let's get started." said Sasuke.

Naruto left to get some pranking tools, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. A few minutes later he came back with a scroll.

"Everything is stored here." he said while pointing to the scroll. He opened it and channelled his chakra into it. The scroll poofed. There are so many pranking things. Buckets, tripwires, paints, glue, water, oil, catapult, etc.

They started to work. They finished 15 minutes later. "This... is great. The best prank after painting the hokage's faces." said Naruto, proud of his handwork.

"I'll leave a kage bunshin of us here. When he recovers from the prank, the bunshins will perform sexy jutsu to knock him out and dispel. Once they dispel I will receive their memories."

"S-sexy jutsu?" asked Sakura.

"Trust me. You don't want to know." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded. This is her Sasuke-kun talking.

"Alright. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. Two of the clone henged into Sasuke and Sakura.

"Let's go guys." said Naruto.

"Where?" asked Sasuke. "Ichiraku?" said Naruto. Sasuke shook his head. "No. Not there. What about my training ground?" asked Sasuke. Naruto grumbled.

"Fine." They went to Sasuke's training ground.

Sasuke noticed people's glare at them. Or more precisely, Naruto. A villager shouted at them.

"Uchiha-sama! You shouldn't be close to that demon!"

Sasuke grabbed the villager's collar and lifted him.

"Do not say that again." said Sasuke angrily.

"B-but he's a d-demon!" said the villager again.

"Say that again and I'll toast you." The villager quickly shut his mouth.

"Good. Now get away." said Sasuke while throwing him.

"That was harsh, Sasuke." said Naruto.

"What? After what they did to you, you say that was harsh?" asked Sasuke. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

 _"Is this how Naruto was treated? And why did he call Naruto a demon?"_ thought Sakura.

They arrived at Sasuke's training ground.

"Sasuke, I'm going to do some physical exercises." said Naruto.

"Naruto, you said when your kage bunshins dispel, you gain their memories, right?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded, not knowing where this is going.

"Then if you use it for training, you will receive the memories of what the kage bunshin trained right?" asked Sasuke again. Naruto's mouth shaped an 'o'.

"So if I make ten kage bunshins for training, my progress will be multiplied by ten." said Naruto.

"Yes. But if you are going to do physical exercises, the bunshin would not change your body. It would only transfer muscle memories, not physical changes." explained Sasuke. "What about jutsu and chakra training?" asked Naruto. "That would work." said Sasuke. "Then I'll make a hundred bunshins to train chakra control with leaf sticking and another hundred for taijutsu exercises. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. There was a poof of smoke, and then two hundred Narutos appeared in the training ground.

"Th-this many?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. He is a chakra monster." said Sasuke.

 _"I never thought Naruto would be this strong. Compared to both of them, I'm useless. Even if I am the top kunoichi."_ thought Sakura while looking at the ground.

Sasuke noticed this.

"Sakura? You're okay?" he asked. Normally he would ignore this. But she was her teammate, so he has to notice her.

"I...I felt like I am useless and weak after seeing this. He is stronger than me, yet I called him an idiot." she said.

"Then say sorry to him. And if you want to get stronger you have to train. Hard." said Sasuke. Sakura nodded.

She went to say sorry to Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I want to say sorry for everything I did to you in the academy." she said in a low voice.

"Okay. I forgive you Sakura. Oh, and one thing. Can you stop that fangirl attitude towards Sasuke? I'm sure Sasuke doesn't like it. He likes a strong kunoichi. Ask him if you don't believe me." said Naruto.

"Okay. Thank you, Naruto." she said. She left Naruto and came back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? Can I ask you something?" she asked politely.

"Don't say that you're asking me to a date." Sasuke replied.

"No! I just want to know. What kind of kunoichi you like?"

 _"Hmm, I can drive her to be strong."_ thought Sasuke.

"Hmm, I like a... strong kunoichi."

 _"Naruto was saying the truth. Sasuke always rejected me. He only likes strong kunoichi. I... I have to be strong!"_ Sakura thought.

 _"Hell yeah! But how do we get strong?"_ asked another voice.

The voice was similar to Sakura's. This is the Inner Sakura.

 _"I'll ask Sasuke-kun and Naruto to help me."_ thought Sakura, answering her Inner self.

Sasuke saw Sakura's face changing from one expression to another.

"Sakura?"

"Uh? Oh, Sasuke-kun."

"What are you doing? You're face were changing expressions." asked Sasuke.

"I-I'm just, uh... talking to my...self?" answered Sakura, saying the last part with questioning tone.

Sasuke's face showed his confusion.

"I don't understand, Sakura."

"I was talking to my...Inner self." Sasuke got more confused.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?"

"It's hard to explain. I'm...ugh, how should I say it. I'm abnormal. You see, something happened when my mother gave birth to me. There is something abnormal with my brain. Somehow, my brain stores some chakra similar to mine. This causes another 'me' to appear in my mind. Have you ever noticed when I got angry?" explained Sakura.

"Uh, no." Sasuke said, still needed some time to process the information.

"Whenever I got emotional, the chakra in my brain leaked out. This lets the Inner me appear. It looks like me with a chalk outline and kanjis in the forehead." she explained again.

"Hmm, what could your inner self do?"

"It amplifies my chakra control, brain speed, and when it's chakra leaked out, it triples my strength and area of attack. But I still can't properly control it." said Sakura.

"So, you can't control the leak of chakra?" Sakura nodded.

"Then you need to improve your chakra control. If you master it, you can control the flow of chakra. It means you can also control your inner self." explained Sasuke.

"Okay. Thank you Sasuke-kun. I'll try leaf sticking, tree climbing, and water walking."

"Wait, what? Tree climbing and water walking?" asked Sasuke.

"It's another way to improve chakra control. Tree walking is harder than leaf sticking, and water walking is harder than both." explained Sakura.

"How did you know? Iruka-sensei said it's for genin only." asked Sasuke.

"Well, after Iruka-sensei gave us our hitai-ate, I went straight to the library, genin section." said Sakura sheepishly.

Sasuke shook his head. "You are a bookworm." commented Sasuke.

"If you only know it and not practice it, what is the point of reading?" he continued.

"I've decided. If I'm going to be a strong kunoichi, being a bookworm is not enough." Sakura said with determination in her eyes.

 _"She took my words into her heart."_ thought Sasuke.

"Then start your training." he said.

Sakura nodded and went to a nearby tree. She took a single breath and put her right leg to the tree. She channelled her chakra into both of her feet, then she took another step. She fell on the third step, but she tried again. Sasuke watched her.

 _"Maybe she isn't as weak as I thought."_ he thought.

"Naruto!" he called. All of the bunshins looked at him.

"What?" all of then asked in unison.

"Come here, one of you." A bunshin went to Sasuke.

"Sakura knows another effective way to train chakra control." he said.

"Really? What is it?"

"Tree walking and water walking."

"And how do we do that?" the bunshin asked.

"Argh, I forgot to ask her to explain it. Let's ask her." said Sasuke.

They asked Sakura to tell them how.

"Hey! Sakura!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto? Ah!"

She was in the middle of taking another step when she spun her head. This caused her to lose concentration and fell.

"Ow, what is it, Naruto, Sasuke-kun?" she asked while rubbing her head.

"You didn't tell me how to do it." Sasuke said.

"Oh, right. You have to use your chakra from your feet to stick to the tree. If you use too little, you will fall. If you use too much you will be blown from the tree. For water walking, you have to constantly control your flow of chakra from your feet."

"Thanks Sakura." said the Naruto bunshin. He dispelled himself to give the information to the original and other bunshins.

"That was a bunshin?" asked Sakura. Sasuke nodded.

Naruto received the information. He ordered his bunshins to train tree walk. Then he continued his physical exercise.

Sasuke decided to improve his chakra control by tree walking. He needed to have a good chakra control to perform the variants of the Shunshin.

They trained for two hours approximately. Naruto received the memories of the bunshin he left at the academy. He dispelled all of his clone and that gave him a massive headache. After he dealt with the headache, he informed Sakura and Sasuke about his memories.

They explained each other about the results of their training. Sakura was the first to complete the tree walking by reaching the top of the tree. Then she decided to continue it until it was a second nature to her. Naruto and Sasuke almost reached the top of the tree.

They entered the room they were supposed to wait through the window. The found their sensei lying in the floor, unconscious. He wore a red mask (due to nosebleed) to cover his lower face. His left eye was covered by the hitai-ate he wore. He has pink gravity defying hair. His jounin flak jacket was painted in pink, because of Naruto's trap. His lower body was covered in feathers. Team seven laughed hard and rolled in the floor.

"Now what should we do to him?" asked Sasuke, still giggling a bit.

"Let's shave his hair! Then put a cockroach in his mask." suggested Naruto.

"Naruto, that's too mean...and gross." said Sasuke.

"Don't worry. I have an instant hair grower in my house." said Naruto.

"Okay then." said Sasuke.

"But first, we should tie him. Just in case he wakes up." suggested Sakura. Naruto nodded. He took some spare wires from his trap and tied Kakashi on a chair.

"Sasuke, shave his hair. Sakura will help you. I'll find the cockroach." said Naruto. He handed a scissor to Sasuke

Naruto left the room.

"So, how should we shave his hair?" asked Sasuke.

"Hmm, the worst possible haircut for him." said Sakura.

"What?"

"An idea crossed my mind. Ever saw a freak wearing green spandex and orange leg warmers run around Konoha in the morning?" asked Sakura.

"I think I have...wait, do you want to cut sensei's hair like that freak?" Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Yep."

They smiled mischievously. They took a bowl from Naruto's scroll. Sasuke washed his sensei's hair to make it easy to cut. Then he put the bowl on his head. Sakura cut Kakashi's hair. They noticed that his real hair color was grey when they cut it.

Naruto entered the room just after they finished. Naruto laughed his asses off.

"Alright. Sasuke, pull his mask." Sasuke nodded.

He pulled the mask down. Now they understood why their sensei wore a mask. His face was ugly. Naruto put the cockroach between the mask and Kakashi's face. Now, they just need to wait.

 **A few minutes later**

Kakashi woke up. He saw his three genin looking at him.

"You're awake." said Naruto.

Kakashi rubbed his head, but something was missing. His hair was missing.

 _"They did something to my hair when I was unconscious."_ he thought.

"My first impression of you is..."

He noticed something moving in his mask. He quickly pulled his mask to see that something. He saw... a cockroach. Kakashi quickly snatched the cockroach and threw it away.

"My impression of you is that you are disrespectful, annoying, gross, and troublesome."

"Hey! We just punished you because you were late for two hours!" said Naruto.

 _"They'll give me a headache in the future. It doesn't matter. I'll be free after they got back to the academy."_ thought Kakashi.

"Meet me at the rooftop." he said. He shunshined away.

"The rooftop?" said Sakura.

"He planned to make us tired." said Naruto.

"But don't worry. I can perform the Shunshin too." said Sasuke. He grabbed Naruto's and Sakura's shoulders, then shunshined away.

They appeared at the rooftop. They saw Kakashi looking at a mirror with a wide eye. Then he jaw dropped (not sure how he did that though, with the mask on). He looked at the three of them. "You... you did this to me!?" he said while pointing at his hair. You see, he had a nightmare once. And that nightmare was he turned into Gai. But this is worse. He had Gai's haircut, painted in pink. And he had to change his mask. So he did the only thing he can do. He screamed.

Birds flew away from the forest.

"Someday you will pay for this." he threatened.

"Now let's get to know each other. Starting from you, colorblind." he said pointing to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes twitched a bit.

"Why don't you go first, sensei?" suggested Sakura.

"Okay. My name is Kakashi Hatake. The things I like and hate, dreams and hobbies are none of your business."

"We only got your name." said Sasuke.

Naruto started. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like my friends, and all types of ramen! I hate the time it takes to cook ramen and people who don't know the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed in it. My hobby is eating ramen! My dream is to become the greatest hokage!" explained Naruto, or shouted.

 _"A ramen addict. About that scroll and kunai, did he know about the Kyuubi?"_ thought Kakashi.

"Next, duck-ass head." Kakashi pointed to Sasuke.

 _"Duck-ass head? It's not my fault my hair was like this since I was born."_ Sasuke thought.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like Naruto and training. I hate everything that wastes my time. My hobby is training. My dream... no, my goal is to get answers from him." explained Sasuke.

 _"He must be speaking of Itachi."_

"Are you gay, Sasuke? You said you liked Naruto." said Kakashi.

"You perv!" Sakura screeched while pointing her finger at him. A bigger Sakura with chalk outline and kanji on its forehead formed around her.

 _"So this is the Inner Sakura."_ thought Sasuke.

"Okay, okay. Just kidding. Last is you, pink banshee." Sakura seemed to hold the urge to shout at him. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like..." she looked at Sasuke and blushed. She shook her head. "I like training to get stronger. I hate Ino. My hobby is.. training. And my dream is..." she looked at Sasuke again and blushed harder, but she shook her head. "No! My dream is to become a kunoichi stronger than Tsunade of the Sannin." she said. _"Hmm, a former fangirl, but she's changed."_

"Alright then. Meet me at training ground seven at seven a.m for an exam."

"But we've passed the exam." said Sakura.

"That was an exam to see your potentials. Tomorrow is the real exam. The chance of failure is 66%. Oh and I suggest you don't eat, or you'll throw up." he said.

Kakashi left the three alone. "Maybe we should eat breakfast. If we're going to a battle, we have to be in full strength." said Naruto.

"But-"

"It's a trap Sakura. Maybe he's trying to weaken us." interrupted Sasuke. Sakura nodded.

"I'll go home. See you tomorrow guys!" said Naruto.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura." said Sasuke. The three of them went to their homes.

 **The next day**

The three of them, seeing that their sensei won't be coming soon, decided to eat something.

"How about Ichiraku?" suggested Naruto.

"No. Not there again." said Sasuke.

"Aww, come on. It isn't that bad."

"What do you think if we try Akimichi Barbeque?" asked Sakura.

"I agree. You should try to eat other foods Naruto. It's not healthy to eat ramen everytime." said Sasuke. Naruto puffed his cheeks.

They went to a barbeque restaurant. They found team ten and their sensei eating barbeque.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino." greeted Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be tested by your sensei?" asked Shikamaru.

"He's going to be late for two hours, so we decided to eat." said Sasuke.

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru.

"So you must be team seven. I'm Asuma, their jounin sensei." said the jounin.

Team seven nodded. "Can we join you?" asked Sakura. Asuma, Shikamaru and Chouji nodded.

"Hey, Billboard Brow. What happened to you? The Sakura I know would brag about being in the same team as Sasuke-kun." asked Ino.

"I've changed, Ino. He is not my dream anymore. My new dream is to be a stronger kunoichi than Tsunade-sama." she said.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her proudly. Ino looked surprised by this.

"Oh. And you must be sad you're in a team with Naruto-baka."

"Actually, he's not that much of a baka. He's stronger than I thought." said Sakura.

"Yeah... you've really changed, Sakura."

They ate together. They talked about many things, including the test.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura." called Asuma.

"Yeah, Asuma-sensei?"

"You better watch out. I heard that team seven always failed the test. The only team sevens that didn't fail were the Three Sannin and the Yondaime Hokage's team." warned Asuma.

"So there's a high chance we're going to fail." said Naruto.

"Don't worry, Naruto. We'll do our best." said Sasuke.

After they finished eating, they talked again for sometime. Team seven went back to the training ground after approximately two hours from when they left. Kakashi hasn't come yet. So they decided to do exercises. Not tiring exercises, they want to save their energy for the test.

Kakashi came a few minutes later. "Yo." he greeted.

"Okay. What's the test?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"Straight to the point, eh? These are bells." he said, pulling bells from his pocket.

"You have to get these bells from me until lunchtime. The one who doesn't get a bell will be tied in there, doesn't get lunch, and sent back to the academy." he said, pointing at a wooden stump.

"But sensei, there are only two bells." said Sakura.

"Yes. That's right. One of you will be sent back to the academy. If you want to pass, you have to strike me with the intent to kill." said Kakashi.

"The test begins in three... two... one!"

Naruto , Sasuke, and Sakura leapt away. Kakashi pulled his precious Icha-Icha Paradise from his pocket and started reading. Naruto looked for Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey! Do you realize what this test's true meaning is?" Naruto said in a whispered voice after he found them. Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

"Teamwork." they said in unison.

"It makes sense. Asuma-sensei said one of the former team sevens are the Three Sannin. There wouldn't be the 'Three' Sannin if one of them got sent back to the academy." explained Sakura.

"Okay. Here's the plan." started Naruto.

"Sasuke, you take my pranking scroll from my apartment. I'll keep him busy with the kage bunshin. After Sasuke gets back, Sakura will set traps in the forest around him where he might Kawarimi into. To make it quick, Sasuke will help Sakura by using Shunshin. After you're done, I'll explode one of my bunshins, forcing him to Kawarimi. Sakura's trap will distract him. Then Sasuke will use Shunshin to snatch the bells from him. How's that?" explained Naruto.

"Naruto?" called Sakura.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto, or Nara Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Naras don't have blond hair. And they always sleep all day. I don't. Thanks for the compliment though. Now let's get to work." said Naruto.

Naruto summoned twenty kage bunshins. They all charged at Kakashi from all sides. Surprisingly, Kakashi handled them without too much trouble while reading his Icha-Icha.

Sasuke shunshined to Naruto's apartment. He wasn't surprised when he saw a mess. There were scrolls everywhere. He took a scroll with a word 'Traps' on it. Then he shunshined back to the training ground.

"Here's the scroll." he said.

"Excellent. Now set the traps with Sakura." ordered Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura nodded. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shoulders and shunshined to another side of the forest. Sakura and Sasuke worked fast. It didn't take too long for them to fill the forest with traps.

Sasuke shunshined back to Naruto with Sakura. "Done." she said. Naruto nodded, and mentally ordered a clone in front of Kakashi to use Sexy Jutsu. It caused Kakashi to launch backwards to another bunshin. Naruto ordered that clone to explode.

Boom!

No doubt Kakashi used a kawarimi with a log in the forest. As soon he replaced, he was assaulted by a number of shurikens. He took a kunai with his right hand and deflected them all while reading the Icha-Icha in his left hand.

And then Sasuke appeared beside Kakashi. He snatched the bells and Shunshined back.

Naruto saw Sasuke appear with bells in his hands. The three of them cheered for their success. They made a good team.

Team seven approached Kakashi that was standing in the middle of the field, still reading his Icha-Icha. "We got the bells Kakashi-sensei." said Sakura, showing the bells.

"What?! But it was right here!" said Kakashi pointing to his empty hip. He widened his eyes.

 _"What? No... no way. I'm defeated by genins. I was fooled by a simple genjutsu. Now I'm stuck with these troublesome genins."_

Kakashi sighed. "Okay. Your teamwork is really good. And I mean it. You worked like a well oiled machine. And you're the first team that is able to figure out the test. Even Minato-sensei and Jiraiya-sama didn't figure it out." he said.

"So you are the Yondaime's sensei?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi facepalmed. "Of course not. I'm the only alive member of Minato-sensei's team." Kakashi said. Just saying that made him felt some guilt.

"That's cool! We'll be taught by the Yondaime's student!" said Naruto with a stupid grin.

"So, who made the plan to snatch the bells from me?" asked Kakashi. He expected Sasuke to be the one. He's the rookie of the year after all.

But no. Sasuke and Sakura pointed to the supposedly class dobe. That surprised Kakashi. Somehow, when he looked at Naruto, he remembered his dead sensei.

 _"He looks like a copy of Minato-sensei. With whisker marks and that... personality. He's like Minato-sensei with Kushina-sama's personality. Wait... what?! It couldn't be. Is he Minato sensei's and Kushina-sama's son?"_ thought Kakashi.

"Well, you passed the test. We'll meet again tomorrow at 7 a.m." he said before he shunshined away. He got a hokage to ask.

"Can't believe it." said Sakura.

"Hmm?" was the response of the other two guys.

"I mean, we're special. It's like... we're the next Legendary Sannin." she continued.

"Maybe someday. But we're not there yet." Sasuke said.

"Then we'll just have to train to be as strong as the Three Sannin!" shouted Naruto. The other two smiled. They nodded their heads with determimation in their faces.

They decided to eat at Ichiraku to celebrate their success.

 **End chapter 3**


	4. Wave

**Hiraishin and Shunshin**

"Speech"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Demon speech"**

 _ **"Demon thought"**_

 **Chapter 4 Wave**

Training. That's what team seven did after the bell test. Well, besides the unworthy-to-do D-rank missions. Seriously, why would a ninja do chores like painting a fence? And the worst part was the demon spawn, Tora. The three of them ended up in the hospital after completing the mission.

But today, they will be 'asking' the Hokage to give them a C-rank. Team seven and Kakashi came to the Hokage's office. Naruto broke through the door.

"Jiji!" he shouted.

"What is it Naruto? I'm busy. And you broke the door!" he said while pointing at the piece of wood lying in the floor.

"I want a C-rank mission!" he shouted again.

"But you're still a genin Naruto! And you have to complete at least fifty D-ranks before you do a C-rank!" shouted Iruka that was talking with the Hokage before Naruto came.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura sweatdropped. _"What a nice family they made."_ they thought.

Kakashi decided to step in. "Iruka, you don't need to worry about them. They've done some trainings with me. Sakura mastered the tree walking until it was a second nature. Naruto and Sasuke reached the top of the tree. I also did some reflex trainings for them. And taijutsu too." he said.

 _"He called that training? That wasn't training. That was torture."_ Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura thought with a fake grin.

The Hokage thought about it for a moment. "Alright. I'll give you a C-rank. Tazuna! Come in!" he shouted to someone outside.

An old looking man wearing a straw hat and drinking a sake entered the room. "'s th's what I ghet? A bunch of kids? *hic*" he said pointing the three. "And that short one looks more like a clown than a ninja."

Naruto looked to Sasuke and Sakura, then he realized that he was the shortest. "Oh really? Want me to show you how strong am I?" Naruto said while cracking his fist.

This seemed to work. "No, no, no. I was just joking. Come on, I'm just unsure if three kids could be enough." he said while bringing his hands up in a defending manner.

Team seven noticed that he was going to say another word, but he didn't. _"Something's up."_ they thought. Kakashi glanced at the Hokage. The Hokage nodded slightly, confirming his suspicions.

"'Kay, meet me at the gate an hour later." Tazuna said. He went out from the office to who knows where.

Team seven decided to pack or seal their items. Then they had some meals before they went to the gate. They found Kakashi leaning on a wall. They weren't surprised. Iruka said he won't be late for missions.

"Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Naruto.

"Yo."

"Sensei, I had a feeling that this mission won't be a normal C-rank." said Naruto again. The other two nodded.

Kakashi sighed. "Yes. He's hiding something from us. We'll figure it out eventually. After that, we'll decide whether to continue or not."

Then they saw Tazuna walking towards them. "Speak of the devil." said Sasuke.

"I'm ready. Let's go." he said.

They travelled to the Wave country. They found a puddle in the middle of the road.

Team seven casted suspicious glances towards the puddle. _"They noticed it. A puddle in the middle of a summer. There will be a fight coming soon. I want to see how they handle the enemy."_ thought Kakashi.

When they walked through the puddle, a chain with blades in it wrapped around Kakashi, shredding him apart. Team seven watched in horror as their sensei died. But they ignored him for the moment. They had two enemies to take down.

They seemed to be a missing nin from kirigakure. They wore kirigakure hitai-ate with horns on it and they wore a giant metal gauntlet on one of their hands. The gauntlet was attached to a chain blade.

Naruto had formed a plan. "Sasuke! Sakura! Do the Shunshin and Explode tactic!" he shouted.

Naruto made two kage bunshins. Sakura casted a genjutsu to the enemies. Then Sasuke grabbed the shoulders of Naruto's bunshin, made a seal, transported one to an enemy, then transport the other to the other enemy, and shunshined back to the group. The bunshins hug their opponents. "Nighty night. Bunshin daibakuha!" the bunshins said.

The explosion wasn't too big. It's not enough to kill them. It was just to knock them back. Sasuke shunshined again to the enemy and transported both of them to the group. After that, Naruto and Sakura tied them to a tree.

Then Kakashi came, clapping his hands. Team seven widened their eyes.

"Good job. Like I said, you're like a well oiled machine." said Kakashi.

"B-but you .. y-you were dead!" said Sakura, pointing to a ripped log.

"I used a kawarimi." said Kakashi simply.

Whack!

"Damn you! You got us worried right there!" shouted Naruto after bumping his head.

"Sorry." said Kakashi while rubbing his head. "And we have someone to ask."

He turned to Tazuna, who was cowering in fear when the battle began. "Explain. Why are there ninjas attacking us?" asked Kakashi.

Tazuna tried to make up some lie, but he couldn't. He sighed. "Well, the Wave was dominated by Gato."

"You mean Gato? The Gato Shipping?"

"Yeah. They isolated the Wave so we couldn't export goods. They turned the Wave into a sorrowful country. We tried to fight, but he killed everyone that stands in his way. So now, we tried to build a bridge that would ruin his control over Wave. But we need you to protect us while we build the bridge." he explained.

"So, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. What do you think?" asked Kakashi

"Of course we'll continue the mission." Naruto said. Sakura and Sasuke nodded their head in agreement.

"Thank you." said Tazuna.

"And, uh, what should we do to them?" asked Sakura, pointing to the missing nins.

"Just leave them there. The chuunin patrols will capture them and bring them into custody." said Kakashi.

They continued to travel. They used a boat to get to the wave. They could see the bridge from the boat.

"Woah... it's beautiful." said Naruto with admiration

"Of course. After all, it was built by the super bridge builder." said Tazuna.

They got on their feet again. The wave was not far away. Naruto heard a noise in the bushes. He threw a kunai to the noise. It was just a white rabbit.

"You killed a cute little white rabbit!" screamed Sakura.

 _"Wait... white rabbit?"_

"Hey, white rabbits are pets, right? What is it doing in a forest?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"Not just pets. They are also used for kawarimi..." added Sasuke.

Then they widened their eyes.

"Get down!" shouted Kakashi.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke ducked, while Sakura tackled Tazuna. A giant cleaver flew over their heads, smashing into a tree. They looked up and saw..

A man in camouflage shirt, bandaged mask, holding a big cleaver

 _"This mission keeps going worse."_ thought Kakashi.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Get back. He's not your level. Guard Tazuna." ordered Kakashi.

"Who is he, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Zabuza Momochi. A-rank. Nickname: Demon of The Mist." Kakashi said talking to both Naruto and Zabuza.

"I'm honored that Kakashi of the Sharingan knows me." said Zabuza.

 _"Kakashi of the Sharingan? He'll have to explain later."_ thought Sasuke.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura immediately got back to guard Tazuna, kunai drawn.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza brought his hand to a seal.

Thick mist enveloped the field. No one could see a thing, even when Kakashi pulled his hitai-ate and showed his sharingan.

 **With Kakashi**

My gut told me to duck again. I saw the cleaver fly past my head. I counterattacked by kicking him in the balls. But he turned into water. Mizu bunshin. Figures. I figured I can't do much with this thick mist. So I decided to use a jutsu I copied with my sharingan. "Futon: Daitoppa!" I shouted. A gust of wind flew from my masked mouth, clearing the mist.

I saw Zabuza standing on what looked like a lake. _"I'm at a disadvantage here."_ I thought. So I waited for him to charge at me. He fired a Suiryudan/Water Dragon to me and charged with his sword. I made a Suijinheki/Water Encampment Wall to block it. Then I blocked a slash with a kunai. He slashed at me again and again, never giving me the chance to counter attack or run. Shit, he kept pushing me to the lake. No... a mizu bunshin of him trapped me in a Suiro/Water Prison.

I looked at my genins. We've got close at each other. We're like a family. We're all orphans, except Sakura. But it doesn't matter. I cared for them. So I told them to run. Can't stand to watch another precious people die. Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, and Dad was enough. Damn, I'm running out of oxygen. I can hear Naruto refused to back away. I can only hope that they'll win. Or at least free me so I can help them.

 **With Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.**

 _"Damn it! Eveything went wrong. We can't fight an A-rank jounin by ourselves. We need to free Kakashi-sensei first."_ thought Naruto.

"Sakura, guard Tazuna. Sasuke, here's the plan." Naruto said while gestured for Sasuke to get closer. Then he explained the plan. Sasuke nodded.

Naruto summoned thirty kage bunshins. They all attacked the real Zabuza and his mizu bunshins. While they were fighting, Sasuke Shunshined to the mizu bunshin holding the Suiro. He positioned himself so when he appears he would be in a kicking position. He appeared and kicked the bunshin. The bunshin melted, and the Suiro fell. Kakashi gasped for air. Sasuke transported Kakashi back with shunshin.

When they came back Naruto exploded all the clones to make an opening for Kakashi.

Boom!

Kakashi immediately charged through the smoke from the explosion. He found himself standing above the lake, looking at Zabuza in front of him. Zabuza started to make handseals for Suiryudan. But Kakashi followed him. His sharingan is working. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" they both shouted in unison. The water dragons collided, resulting in a splash of water.

"You.. you can see the future? No.. you're just copying my moves." said Zabuza.

"I can see the future. And I see death as your future." replied Kakashi.

Zabuza ignored him and started to make seals. He decided to test if Kakashi can really see the future. He stopped making handseals to check if Kakashi followed him or not. To his horror, Kakashi continued the seals at fast speed. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" shouted Kakashi.

A giant vortex of water appeared from Kakashi's mouth. The vortex smashed into Zabuza, making him drown. He lost the match. Zabuza smashed into a tree when the vortex stopped. Kakashi came and prepared to stab him. "See? Your future is death." he said. But before he can stab him, three senbons flew to Zabuza's neck, killing him.

He looked upwards to see a hunter-nin land down.

"I've been hunting him for three years. Thank you for helping me kill him." The hunter-nin said.

She picked up Zabuza's body and shunshined.

 _"Hunter-nins should've destroyed the body when they found them. Ah, that girl was Zabuza's friend. She used senbon to make it look like he's dead. I have to tell my cute little genins. But I feel dizzy. Should go to sleep."_ thought Kakashi.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke watched suspiciously as the hunter nin shunshined. They saw Kakashi approach them, but he fell flat on the mud created by the vortex of water. The three of them laughed hard. Tazuna approached them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Don't know. Maybe he's exhausted." said Sasuke.

Naruto made a kage bunshin to carry Kakashi all the way to Tazuna's house. The bunshin pouted, saying that Kakashi is heavy.

 **Wave country**

Knock knock

Tazuna knocked the door of his house.

"Tsunami! It's me. I'm home." he said.

Just after he said that a black haired women opened the door and hugged him.

"Thank god you're still alive. Oh, and who are these, dad?" The woman asked.

"These are the ninjas that protected me. This is Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, this is Tsunami, my daughter."

Tsunami gave them a warm smile before she noticed Kakashi.

"What happened to him?" Tsunami asked with concern.

"He's just exhausted. Just let him rest, and he'll be back to normal."

"Oh. Come in then." she said, gesturing them to come in.

When they entered, they noticed that the house wasn't in good condition. There are cracks everywhere, the color was fading. And they noticed a kid around 6 years old sitting in the dining room with a sorrowful and desperate look on his face.

"There's a bed upstairs. You can put him there." Tsunami said.

The Naruto bunshin brought Kakashi upstairs. Every once a while the stairs would creak under the bunshin's and Kakashi's weight. The bunshin dispelled after _throwing_ Kakashi's body to the bed.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, and Tsunami chatted while eating their meals in the dining room.

"Forty percent of the bridge has been done. We'll continue building it. The people of the wave believed that you would protect us while we're working."

"And I can give more help with my bunshins." said Naruto.

"That's great! Thank you again for helping us." said Tazuna with a smile.

"You're welcome. Gato is goin' down!" shouted Naruto with a grin.

Sasuke and Sakura just shook their heads at the loudness of their blond teammate.

"No. Gato is invincible. You can't touch him. He'll kill you if you fight. Why do you fight if you know that you'll die?" asked the little kid.

It ruined the mood in the dining room.

"Inari, you shouldn't say that. They protected your grandpa." Tsunami said.

"I don't care. They'll die if they keep fighting. It's pointless."

"Oh, really? Wanna bet, coward?" challenged Naruto.

"Don't you listen? You're going to die. You don't know about our suffering! You're a stranger. You don't know anything!" snapped Inari.

"I don't know about suffering?" said Naruto in a low voice. His eyes were hidden by the shades of his hair.

"Yes!" shouted Inari. He gasped for air after their emotional war.

 **"You're the one who don't know about suffering!"** said Naruto in a dark, heavy voice. Red, slitted eyes looked at the little boy.

 **"You still have a mother and a grandfather who cared for you. You weren't hated by anyone. Me? I had no one from the beginning. The villagers of konoha hated me. They even tortured me. See this?"** Naruto exposed his upper part of body. You could see there was a kanji for fox in red between his tits. **"They used a branding iron on me."**

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He marched out of the house, into the forest. Explosions could be heard in the forest.

"Was that true?" Tsunami couldn't help but ask.

"Unfortunately, yes." answered Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, do you know why he was treated like that?" asked Sakura.

"I know. But, I don't know if I can tell you. It's Naruto's secret. I'm not the one to ask if you want to know."

Sasuke decided to explain to Inari why Naruto did that. So it was only Sakura, Tazuna, and Tsunami in the room. Then someone came from upstairs.

"Wow, it looked like a mess. What happened here?" asked a voice from the stairs.

"You should've woken up earlier, sensei." said Sakura.

 **With Naruto**

Damn it. That kid was getting on my nerves. It's a good thing I didn't stay there. Otherwise I would have blown him apart. Instead I'll just blow the forest. And then training. Yes, training would be good. It'll help me to forget it.

So I trained until I got exhausted. I improved my kage bunshin and bunshin daibakuha tactics. I can't stay awake anymore, so I let the darkness took me.

I found myself woken up by a little girl. Gods, my head hurts like hell after the training. I looked at the girl. She was pretty, I think. Even prettier than Sakura.

"What are you doing here in a forest alone?" asked the little girl after I dealt with the headache.

"I was training and I got exhausted, so I decided to sleep." I answered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I'm collecting herbs for my friend. He was hurt badly." she said.

"Can I help?" I asked. I felt like I've seen her before.

"Thanks. I'll appreciate it."

"Oh, you haven't told me your name. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the greatest Hokage ever!" I shouted with a stupid grin on my face while we were picking herbs.

"I'm Haku. So you're a ninja? That's a konoha hitai-ate, right?" she asked, while still smiling.

"Of course."

"Why do you want to be a ninja?" she asked.

I was silent. I don't know why I even wanted to be a ninja. May be so everyone would acknowledege me.

"So everyone would acknowledge me."

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, I think you won't be strong if you don't have a precious people. Do you have one?"

"Yeah. Even though I'm an orphan, I got friends that are so precious to me. They're like a family to me." I answered.

"Then protect them. That's what make people strong." she said.

 _"How did she know about this? Was she a ninja? Is she still a ninja? Wait... I've seen her before. That's right! That body. She's the hunter nin that killed Zabuza."_

"Well, thanks for the advice, hunter-chan." I said, I expected her to get aggressive.

She did. She threw several senbons at me, but I made a bunshin and kawarimied with it.

"Hey! What's my fault?" I asked.

"You knew that Zabuza is still alive." she said with narrowed eyes.

"No, I only knew that you were the hunter who killed him. Now that you said it..." I gave it a thought for a moment.

I pointed at her accusingly. "You're a friend of Zabuza, right?!" I shouted.

I could see her face coming to a realization. Then she banged her head to a nearby tree, realizing how stupid she was, giving vital information to the enemy.

"So, Zabuza's still alive, huh?" I said. She looked frustrated. She pulled her hairs, facepalmed, and do other things.

"It's ok. I won't fight you here. You're a nice person. I... can only hope that we won't meet again as enemies." I said. Haku nodded.

"I hope so. By the way, I'm a boy." She said.

"Oh really? No boy has tits that big. Can I check your tits?" I said.

"No! You perv!" her cheeks turned red.

"See? You're a girl. You won't have a problem if I want to check your tits if you are a boy." I said.

"I have to go. My friends would be looking for me if don't." I said before I turned and walked back to Tazuna's house. She didn't strike me from the back. She's nice even if she is supposed to be an enemy.

 **Tazuna's house**

Naruto arrived at the house. He could see Sasuke crossing his arms, waiting for him.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Blowing up trees and training." Naruto replied.

"Come in. Kakashi has something to tell you." he said.

"Zabuza is still alive right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke widened his eyes. "How did you know?"

"Met the hunter nin that took Zabuza's body."

"Did she do something to you?" Sasuke asked with concern.

Naruto shook his head. "Actually, she's quite nice." Naruto said while looking up, imagining Haku's smile in the sky.

Sasuke grinned mischievously. "So someone is in love here." he said while giggling. "What are you going to do to her? Fuck her? How many kids do you want to have? What kind of life do you want to live with her?" Sasuke asked numerous questions.

"Sasuke! We're only ten! It's not the time for us to think about that." Naruto shouted.

"Whatever. Come in." he said, dissapointed that Naruto didn't like his perverted way of thinking.

Kakashi was standing in the room. He looked ready to explain. But Naruto cut him off. He explained what happened to him.

"I think Zabuza won't be attacking us for another week. He had to recover from the fake death. We'll use the time to train." said Kakashi.

So they spent the week training. Naruto and Sasuke mastered the tree walking. Sakura learned water walking to the point it was second nature to her. Naruto can make a total of one thousand kage bunshins before he collapsed by both chakra exhaustion and memory flood. Sasuke learned Sealless Shunshin. He mastered it in the fifth day. Then he decided to learn Lightning Shunshin. Sakura, feeling that she is ready to control chakra, faced her Inner Self. She carefully leaked the chakra from her Inner Self, allowing her Inner Self to form outside her. She could send trees flying by just one punch.

Then came the seventh day. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi was ready to face Zabuza. Naruto... well, Naruto was still sleeping. He exhausted himself the day before. So Team Seven decided to leave him in the house. They left at 8 a.m.

Then Naruto woke up at 10 a.m. He groggily woke up. Then he felt the headache again before he heard Inari scream. It alarmed him. Naruto launched himself from the bed and head downstairs.

He found Inari charging at two bandits on a wooden bridge. He could also see Tsunami being tied and gagged. The bandits drew their swords, ready to cut Inari. Naruto made a bunshin. The bunshin kawarimied with Inari just as the blades slashed. The bunshin grinned.

"Bunshin Daibakuha!" The bunshin exploded, sending the bandits flying to the water below the bridge. Luckily, Tsunami wasn't caught in the blast. Naruto made two bunshins two tie the bandits. He cut the ropes that tied Tsunami.

"Thank god you came." she said.

"You're welcome. And Inari, that was brave. Your father would be proud of you." said Naruto.

Inari cried at his words.

"Now, now. Men do not cry. And I have to go. Stay with your mother ok?"

Inari nodded. "Thanks Naruto-niisan."

Naruto grinned as he headed to the uncompleted bridge.

 **With Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tazuna**

They met Zabuza and Haku at the bridge. Zabuza wore the same outfit. Haku didn't wear her mask, showing her pretty, disappointed face that Naruto didn't came.

"It's time for round two, Kakashi." said Zabuza while drawing his Kubikiribocho. Haku seemed hesitant when drawing a handful of senbons, knowing that these three are Naruto's precious people.

Without too much talking, Zabuza brought his hands to a seal and casted the Hidden Mist Jutsu.

"Sasuke, take the hunter. Sakura, guard Tazuna. I'll face Zabuza." ordered Kakashi as he pulled up his hitai-ate.

The battle began. You can hear clangs of Kakashi's kunai and Zabuza's sword. It was a fierce taijutsu battle. Zabuza was stronger, but Kakashi was faster. Kakashi evaded every strike from Zabuza. He tried to counterattack, but he always found his kunai blocked by Zabuza's cleaver.

Zabuza decided to take it to another level. He made Mizu bunshins, and casted a Suiryudan to Kakashi. Kakashi made several Kage bunshins to fight the mizu bunshins. He himself charged at Zabuza, but was slashed in two when he got close, before he poofed. Another Kakashi launched from the ground below Zabuza, holding a kunai. Unfortunately, Zabuza's trained reflexes made him backflip to evade the strike.

Kakashi, running out of tricks, were engaged in a taijutsu battle again. And he was losing.

Haku engaged Sasuke in a ninjutsu battle. She used ice mirrors and ice senbons to teleport and strike Sasuke at vital points. Sasuke shunshined and counterattacked with Goukakyu/Great fireball and Hosenka/Phoenix flowers.

None of their jutsus hit. They were balanced. They excel in speed. They strike and move. Neither of them could predict where their opponent would appear next.

That was, until Haku decided to use her trump card. The Makyo Hyosho/Demonic Ice Mirrors. Ice mirrors formed a dome around them. The Ice mirrors blocked chakras too, preventing Sasuke from shunshining outside. Sasuke tried to melt the ice mirrors, but it didn't work. So he kept shunshining inside the dome to dodge the Ice barrages that Haku sent from various sides of the Ice dome. He took some damage from the senbons. A senbon hit a vital point in his left leg, slowing down his movement and making him an easier target for Haku. Soon he found himself a human porcupine.

Then their blond teammate came with a not so graceful entrance.

"Don't worry! The super powerful hokage of konoha came!" he shouted with a shining teeth.

Zabuza, Kakashi, Sasuke, Haku, Sakura, and Tazuna couldn't help but sweatdrop. _"Seriously? What a beatiful entrance."_

Naruto saw Sasuke with needles all over his body. So he ran inside the dome.

"Sasuke! What happened?" he asked.

"You idiot! Don't enter the dome! You can't get outside once you get inside." said Sasuke.

"He's right. Even Zabuza-sama can't get out from here." said a feminine voice.

"Haku!" shouted Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But... we're enemies. I'm just a tool for Zabuza-sama. And he wants you to die." said Haku with a sad tone.

Haku continued her ice barrage. Naruto found himself a porcupine as well. He tried to explode the ice domes by having Sasuke shunshin his bunshin and explode them. But it didn't work. Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes morph into red eyes with a tomoe in each eyes.

Sasuke felt the effects of the sharingan. He could see Haku's pattern of teleporting. Maybe his eyes could keep up, but his body couldn't. He tried to fire a Goukakyu at where Haku would be next. The fireball burnt Haku's kimono, but it didn't do any damage. They were getting desperate. Sasuke's body is going down.

"No Sasuke! You can't die here!" shouted Naruto. His eyes were filled with tears. He could hear the faint scream of Sakura calling for Sasuke.

"Naruto. I trust in you. Please, solve Itachi for me. Kill him if you think he deserved it." Sasuke said.

"No! Sasuke, please don't die!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I want you to know that you are precious to me. You're the first to understand me." Sasuke said before his hands fell.

Naruto froze. Sasuke just died. Rage took over him as he charged at the person who killed his best friend.

 **End chapter 4**

 **I'm waiting for reviews! Just give me one review and I'll start working again.**


	5. New Found Powers

**Hiraishin and Shunshin**

"Speech"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Demon speech"**

 _ **"Demon thought"**_

 **Chapter 5 New Found Powers**

Everything went black. I woke up and found myself in a dark sewer. Headache, again. Always suffered headache. Strange. The last thing I remembered was Sasuke dying.

Sasuke. I took a moment to accept that my best friend had died.

Then I wandered around the sewer. I felt a... call to me from one of the paths. My curiosity won the day. I entered a corridor. I appeared on another room with a big cage inside. I carefully approached the cage.

I could see big red slitted eyes looking down at me. I took some moment to plan what should I do. Then the creature revealed its face. It was a giant orange fox with nine tails.

 _"Nine-tails! This must be the kyuubi that was sealed in me."_ I thought.

 **"So my jailor finally decided to visit me. I'm honored."** said the Kyuubi.

"Woah! You're so cute if you're small." I said with a fake grin.

I felt my jaw drop. _**"What the fuck is going on with this kid? Does he have a brain issue or something?!"**_

 **"How dare you, brat! I'm the mighty Kyuubi! The strongest creature in the world."** I shouted at the disrespectful brat.

"Sorry. I was just thinking if I have a fox plushie in my bed." said my jailor while scratching his head.

My eyes twitched.

"Anyway, why am I here?" asked Naruto.

 **"Your anger took control of you. You are now in your mindscape. Your anger triggered my chakra. Your real body is now controlled by my chakra."** I explained.

"So, I think I could have some chat with you while I wait for my anger to subside." said Naruto.

 **"Like I would ever talk to a mortal like you."** I said.

 _ **"Actually, it couldn't be that bad right? Remember the days with father? Good times. Maybe I was just isolating myself from anyone. I'm tired of being hated. This is my chance to open up. Come on, Kurama. Talk to him!"**_

"Uh, while I'm here, I want to ask why did you attack Konoha?" asked Naruto, ignoring the Kyuubi's previous statement.

 _ **"This is my chance."**_

 **"I didn't attack Konoha."**

"Huh?"

My eyes twitched again. **"Didn't you hear me? I never wanted to attack Konoha. I was controlled by a man with the name of Madara Uchiha. When I looked into his eyes, everything went black. When I regained consciousness, I was attacked by numerous shinobi. So I was only defending myself."**

"Madara Uchiha? Is he the one who named Konoha?" asked Naruto.

I nodded.

"How is he still alive?"

I shook his head. Then an idea apeared in my big big brain. **"I don't know. Hey, kit. Wanna make a deal?"**

"What?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

 **"If you promise me to kill Madara, I'll give you my powers. That includes training with me. You want to be a Hokage, right?"** I said. I was planning to be free. But I still doubt that I would get out.

"Yeah. But how are you going to train me?"

 **"You have to open the cage of course. Just rip the seal apart."**

I thought about it for a moment. The Kyuubi seemed to be honest. So I accepted.

"Deal."

I ripped the seal locking the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi had a look of happiness of being free. He readied himself to jump out of my body. I watched in horror as he jumped... a bit?. He looked at me with a look that he wanted to be friends with me. He made a deal with me.

 _ **"I'll stay here. Madara's too strong for me. Maybe, just maybe, this kit could defeat him."**_ thought the Kyuubi.

Then a bright white flash blinded us.

"Naruto? You're still ten and you opened the seal?" said a voice.

"Who are you?" I asked in panic.

The light disappeared and revealed a man who looked like Naruto but with bangs in his sides and without whisker marks. He smiled.

"Y-you're... the Yondaime Hokage! What are you doing in my head?" I asked. I could feel my eyes grow as wide as dinner plates.

"Yes, I'm the Yondaime. But more importantly, I'm your father, Naruto." He said with a warm smile.

I froze. Those words... shocked me to the core. I was the Yondaime's son! The one who sealed the Kyuubi in me was in front of him. The man I always hoped to see was in front of him. Feelings of confusion, happiness, and anger rushed into me. So I ran at my supposed father, I opened my arms, so he would think that I wanted to hug him. He returned the gesture, preparing himself for a hug.

But the hug didn't came. Instead, I punched in the gut. He doubled over in pain and vomited.

"What were you thinking?! Sealing that fox inside me? I lived ten years of loneliness thanks to you!" I snapped. You could see the redness of my face and the steam puffing out from my ears.

The Hokage recovered from the punch. "Sorry, but there's no other choice at the moment, Naruto." he said, looking at me with guilt in his eyes. "He attacked Konoha. It's my duty to stop him. I won't take someone elses child. Besides, you're the only one strong enough to hold him." he continued while pointing at Kyuubi.

"Well, the truth is, he didn't attack Konoha. He was controlled." I said, crossing my arms.

 **"Yeah. That damned Uchiha controlled me. You were there, Minato. You're the one who freed me from his control, right?"** said the Kyuubi.

"Yeah. But you kept attacking them." argued dad.

 **"Like I got other choice."** argued Kyuubi.

"Naruto, what were you doing? Opening the seal?" asked my father, changing the topic.

I nodded. "I made a deal with him. I have to kill Madara. He has to train me in exchange. So far, he hasn't tried to escape, so I trust him."

Minato looked at Kyuubi. "I thought you were a creature of pure hatred. And, Madara, huh? He's really tough, son. Even I couldn't beat him."

Then I'll just have to train and get stronger!"

"So, you would train Naruto?" asked dad to Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi nodded.

"Then I won't have to seal you. Oh, and my time is running out. I love you, Naruto. I have many many things to tell you. I want to stay here longer, but I can't. Be a great Hokage, ok? Oh, and an advice. If you meet a man with the name Jiraiya, be careful." He started to fade away. I looked at his fading form in horror. I didn't think that it would be this short. I shouldn't have punched him.

 **"Wait, Minato. I'll transfer some of my chakra to you so you wouldn't disappear anytime soon."**

"Really? I never thought that you are such generous."

The Kyuubi transfered his chakra to dad. Dad absorbed the chakra, and didn't fade away.

"Thank you, Kyuubi.

"Dad, I'm sorry I punched you in the gut. I thought that you wouldn't disappear that fast." I apologized.

"It's okay, Naruto. Oh, and time in your mindscape is faster than the real world. A day in here is equal to a second in the real world. So you can use the time to train with us. Though I don't know how Kyuubi will train you." explained Minato.

 **"That's simple. But he had to clean his hatred first. My chakra is dark. A bit of hatred in his heart, and my chakra will consume him."**

"And how should I do that?"

 **"There's an island near Kumo where you can meditate and clean your heart."**

"That's not possible at the moment." I said with disappointment in my voice.

"Then I'll train you first." offered Minato.

I couldn't believe it. I wiped my eyes to make sure this is real. I would be trained by my idol and father. It's just too good to be real. I grinned.

"This isn't a dream, right?" I asked, hoping the answer is no.

 **"Technically, it is. You're in a mindscape."** said Kyuubi.

I sat on the corner of the room. My heads were on my knees as a dark aura appeared around me. Dad laughed. "I'll train you in fuinjutsu/sealing. Then I'll teach you the jutsu that made me famous. The Hiraishin/Flying Thunder God."

I stood up again and couldn't help but grin and jump in happiness. Dad sweatdropped at my behaviour. I stopped and looked at his surroundings.

"Oh, and do you know how to change the scene? I don't feel like training in a sewer."

"Just think about how you want it. It's your mind." Dad answered.

I closed my eyes. I focused on the view that I want. After I opened my eyes, I saw just what I thought about. There's a mountain far away, a lake just nearby, a forest, and a plain field. Kyuubi wandered around the little world I just made.

 **"Thanks, kit. The scene is relaxing. By the way, my real name is Kurama."** Kurama said.

Kurama had a look of disbelief on his face. This is the second person he deemed worthy of calling him by his real name.

 _ **"Somehow I got the feeling that he would be like father. He's like his reincarnation."**_

So the training began. Minato also talked about Kushina, then Jiraiya, warning Naruto of his pervertness. Minato taught Naruto fuinjutsu. Being an Uzumaki, Naruto learned fuinjutsu like it was a second nature. They started from basic seals such as storage, to complex seals like chakra barrier. They trained for days(in Naruto's mindscape). After that, Minato taught Naruto Hiraishin.

"For Hiraishin, you have to design your own seal." said Minato.

With the help of kage bunshins, he made a new Hiraishin seal.

He also had an idea of marking his chakra instead marking a physical thing. Then he made a special seal that emits his chakra for around 20 kilometers. Then he can travel anywhere inside a twenty kilometers radius. Minato appreciated the idea.

After that, Minato trained Naruto in his reflexes. Without lightning reflexes, hiraishin would be useless. It was a torture for Naruto. He was hit with blunt kunais in the head for numerous times. They trained to the point where Naruto can teleport when there is a kunai in front of his eyes. The trainings didn't take too long. Magics of the kage bunshin.

Last, Minato showed Naruto how to make a Jikukan Kekkai/Space Time Barrier.

"Hold your hiraishin kunai with both hands horizontally like this. Then transfer your chakra to the seal, and bam! There's the Jikukan Kekkai." said Minato while showing Naruto the process.

"It didn't sound like that." said Naruto.

"What do you want me to say? Shzwing?" said Minato.

Naruto just grabbed his own hiraishin kunai and channelled his chakra to the seal. A rip of space appeared in front of him.

"This thing is useful against chakra missiles. I even teleported a bijudama with it."

After some hard days for Naruto, the chakra that Kurama gave to Minato ran out.

"That's it, Naruto. You surpassed me in hiraishin. And you're still ten. Kushina would be proud." Minato said with tears in his eyes as he started to fade.

"Dad, your going to fade!"

"It's okay, Naruto. I'm already dead. I'm not supposed to be here. And don't be sad. I'll always love you. No matter what. And you'll meet your mom eventually." He said before he kissed Naruto in the forehead and completely fade away.

Naruto cried for a while. He just met his father. Now he was gone.

 **"Don't be sad, kit. I'm still here for you."** said Kurama while patting Naruto's back.

Naruto was sent flying by the pat. Then he nodded and wiped his tears.

 **"You can always talk to me if you want. And you don't have to enter here to talk. Just think about what you're going to say and I'll reply."**

"Thanks for your company, Kurama."

 **"Anytime. And its time for you to get back to the real world. Say hello to Haku."** said Kurama.

Naruto thought about exitting his mindscape, and he found himself in the middle of punching Haku's face. He stopped and took sone time to figure out what happened. It has been 56 days since he entered the mindscape.

He saw Sasuke's prone form and it was enough for him to remember.

"Please kill me. I'm no longer useful for Zabuza-sama." said Haku with desperation in her voice.

"What? But, I can't." said Naruto. Even though she killed his best friend, Naruto considered her as a friend.

"I'm just a broken tool. Just kill me." she said again.

She looked at Zabuza. "Actually, I had one more use for him, so I'll go." she said before she dashed to Zabuza.

 **With Kakashi**

Kakashi was in a pinch. He was losing the match with Zabuza. He was also worried about Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was dying and Naruto lost control over himself and the Kyuubi chakra leaked.

Zabuza kept swinging his cleaver around. Kakashi just dodged and dodged. He got tired of the cat and mouse game, so he decided to end this.

"You're going to die, Zabuza." He flew through handseals and then slammed his palm to the ground. "Summoning: Fanged Pursuit."

A bunch of dogs appeared and charged at Zabuza. They bit and held Zabuza. Kakashi charged up his original jutsu. Lightning sparkled in his left hand. Then he dashed at Zabuza in a fast speed. Zabuza watched in horror as Kakashi's lightning coated hand came closer. "Raikiri!"

Blood splattered in front of Kakashi, and he looked at... Haku. The girl used an ice mirror to teleport herself so Kakashi's raikiri wouldn't hit Zabuza but instead hit her. Kakashi could hear Naruto shouting while running to them.

Zabuza slashed his sword at Kakashi through Haku. Kakashi backflipped with Haku in his arms.

"Zabuza! Don't you care for her?" asked Kakashi.

"She's just a tool. Shinobi is just a tool. She died as a tool." said Zabuza.

Naruto got in time to hear what Zabuza said. "What?! You didn't care for her? She gave you her life so you would live and fulfill your dream. She saw you as a father. And you only saw her as a tool?" Naruto panted.

Zabuza took some moment to consider it. Then he found himself crying. "Don't say a word, kid. I saw Haku as a daughter." he hung his head down.

"You were hesitant when you slashed her." said Kakashi. Zabuza nodded.

Sakura ran to Naruto. "Naruto! Where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Her face was full of worry.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Naruto said while pointing at Sasuke's body.

"Sasuke-kun!" She screamed while she ran. She cried at his body, silently wishing for him to come back.

Naruto approached her. He also cried when he looked at Sasuke's body. Then he heard Kurama.

 **"He's not dead yet, kit. He suffered the same fake death like Zabuza. Just remove the senbons in his neck and he'll wake up."**

Naruto widened his eyes. His best friend was still alive. "He's not dead yet!" he shouted.

Sakura looked up at him with a face of confusion and hope. Naruto removed the senbons from Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's eyes shot open.

"Am I dead? Am I in an Icha-Icha afterlife?" he asked.

"Of course not, you perv!" said Naruto.

Sakura hugged Sasuke. Both of them winced in pain as the senbons in Sasuke's body pierced Sakura. "Sakura, stop. It hurts you know." he said.

"You got me worried Sasuke-kun."

They smiled happily. Their teammate hasn't died yet. They made their way back to Kakashi.

"So, what are you going to do, now?" They heard Kakashi said.

"I don't know." came the reply from Zabuza.

"Did you know that the fourth Mizukage is dead?" asked Kakashi. At this point team seven arrived.

"What?! I didn't know! Who's the current Mizukage?" said Zabuza.

"Her name is Mei Terumi." said Kakashi.

Zabuza took some time to process what he heard. Then he screamed and pulled his hair. "Of all people, why her?"

Team seven chuckled. "You got some history with her, huh?" asked Kakashi.

Before Zabuza can reply, someone came and ruined the mood. A shrimp-man in bussiness suit with an army of thugs came. "She's dead, huh? That's what happened to those who oppose me." he said. Then he kicked Haku's dead body.

This angered Naruto and Zabuza. Zabuza glared at him. That was enough to scare Gato and made him ran. "Kill them!" shouted Gato as he ran to the back of the group.

"Haku is my friend. And I'll get that bastard for kicking her." said Naruto.

"And I am her father. I will kill the bastard." said Zabuza.

They both cracked their fists. "Wait here." said Naruto as he slammed his palm to the bridge. A small complex looking seal appeared on the ground.

 _"Since when did he learn high level fuinjutsu?"_ thought Kakashi.

Naruto grinned, and teleported to Gato in a yellow flash. He came back with the shrimp in less than a second. It shocked other people in the bridge.

 _"Th-that was Minato-sensei's signature jutsu! Have to ask him how he learnt that."_

"W-was that the hiraishin?" asked Zabuza.

Naruto nodded, and threw Gato in front of Zabuza. "Doesn't matter. I have someone to deal with." Zabuza said as he slashed his sword at Gato, slicing him in two. "Done. May Haku torture you in the after life."

Then they looked at the remaining bandits. They seemed confident enough by their numbers. But the villagers of the wave came, led by Inari who wielded a makeshift crossbow and Tsunami who wielded a frying pan. Naruto decided to add the numbers by summoning kage bunshins. The bandits got panicked. Some jumped to the water below, some returned to the boat.

"Ok. Everything is done here. What's next?" asked Naruto.

"Your battle broke the bridge. We should work again." said Tazuna who appeared from nowhere.

"I had to bury Haku." said Zabuza.

"May I join?" said Naruto.

Zabuza nodded. Naruto summoned several hundred kage bunshins to help the villagers build the bridge. They carried Haku to the mountain nearby.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura got back to Tazuna's house to check Sasuke's condition. Sasuke told Kakashi about his sharingan. Sakura cheered at him.

The bridge was done in a week. During the week, Kakashi asked Naruto about the Hiraishin. What Naruto said made him piss in the pants.

"Yo, Naruto." greeted Kakashi.

"Hi, Kakashi sensei. What's up?" Naruto said as he wiped the sweat he got from building the bridge.

"Where did you learn the Hiraishin?" Kakashi asked straight to the point.

"Well, it's a long story. When I was in rage, I appeared in my mindscape. I met Kurama."

"Who's Kurama?" asked Kakashi.

"The Kyuubi, of course." said Naruto like it was normal.

"What!? It had a name?" said Kakashi with wide eyes.

"Yeah. _He_ has a name. Anyway, I talked with him and I made a deal with him."

"What deal?" asked Kakashi. He was starting to panic.

"I have to kill Madara Uchiha. In exchange, he has to train me. But, he can't train me inside the cage. So I opened the cage by ripping the seal apart."

Kakashi widened his eyes even more. He pissed in his pants. The Kyuubi was out. "What the hell you were thinking, Naruto! Freeing the Kyuubi?" shouted Kakashi. His shout could be heard at Iwa.

Naruto just nodded his head. Then he continued. "Then, dad came. We talked for a while. He trusted Kurama, so he didn't seal him back."

"Wait, Minato-sensei was there?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto nodded. Kakashi just looked at him.

"What the hell happened to the world?"

Naruto decided to continue. "Then dad trained me in fuinjutsu and his signature jutsu, the hiraishin. I made some improvements to the hiraishin. I can teleport for a twenty kilometers radius from a seal."

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. He fainted.

 **Seventh day in Wave.**

The bridge was done. It was time for Team Seven to go home. Zabuza had gone to Kirigakure. Team Seven made their farewell to the people of Wave.

"No! Don't go Naruto-niisan!" shouted Inari as he ran and hugged Naruto.

"I have to go, Inari. And remember, men do not cry." said Naruto.

He turned back from Inari to hide the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. Team Seven walked from the bridge. Naruto waved his hands to them. Sasuke looked back and nodded. Sakura smiled. Kakashi was reading his Icha-Icha as usual.

Their journey back to Konoha was eventless. They walked past the puddle before, but the two kirigakure missing nins were gone. They made their way to the gates of Konoha. Kakashi parted ways as soon as he entered. That left Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura alone.

"So, what now?" asked Sasuke.

"Ichiraku of course."

Sasuke and Sakura groaned. They made their way to Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto ordered ten bowls of ramen.

"Ten bowls of miso ramen, please." said Naruto.

"You sure don't want to try a new ramen? We made ten special bowls of ramen to celebrate your first C-rank mission. And you don't need to pay. The same goes for Sasuke and Sakura." said Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto jumped out the chair. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto, then at each other. Then they shook their heads.

Naruto ate the ten bowls of ramen in a second. A new record. Sasuke and Sakura almost spat their ramen after seeing Naruto's eating speed.

After they finished their meals, they headed to their training ground.

"Hey, Naruto? What was that jutsu you used to teleport to Gato?" asked Sasuke.

"It was the Hiraishin." answered Naruto.

"You mean _the_ Hiraishin? Like the Yondaime's signature jutsu?" asked Sakura. Being a former bookworm, she knew things like that.

Naruto nodded.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Sasuke again.

"Sakura didn't know about my secret, right?" asked Naruto. Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto sighed. "Guess I should start the story." He told Sakura about the Kyuubi. Then he explained how he learnt the Hiraishin and Jikukan Kekkai. Sasuke and Sakura stared at him in awe.

"So, the Hiraishin is like Shunshin, right Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. But the differece is, Hiraishin travelled from a point to another point, while Shunshin is like a fast dash." explained Naruto.

"Maybe we could form another team attack with that new jutsu of yours." said Sasuke.

"Um, guys? How did you all get strong? I felt weak here." said Sakuravoice, looking at her feet.

Guilt spread through Naruto and Sasuke. "Sakura, you're not weak. You've proven your strength. You could form your Inner Self." said Sasuke.

"But I still felt weak. What should I do?" she asked again.

"Your chakra is not much, but your control is awesome. You're suited to be a medic nin or a genjutsu specialist." said Naruto.

"Oh, and there's another alternative. Remember Tsunade of the Sannin?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura nodded. "She was like you. She had little chakra but good control, so she trained in medical ninjutsu. Then she developed a fighting style that required perfect chakra control. Feel like following her steps?" explained Sasuke.

Sakura was inspired by that. She set a determined face. "Right. I'll ask Kakashi-sensei to give me tips for medical ninjutsu and further chakra control training. Then, maybe, I can start to learn Tsunade-sama's chakra fist." said Sakura.

"But first, we should make another team attack." she said. Sasuke and Naruto smiled.

Then, they began to think. "Maybe Sakura should form her Inner Self first. It would make enemies take a step back." said Naruto.

"Then Naruto will make kage bunshins for explosion. Meanwhile, I will use Shunshin and Katons to attack the enemies." said Sasuke.

"Then Naruto will make a hiraishin seal on the ground. He'll teleport his bunshins to the enemies. The bunshins will surround the enemies and explode. The real Naruto grabs me and teleported me with my Inner Self to the enemies for one last punch." explained Sakura.

Team Seven opened their mouth in awe of their genius thinking. "That was awesome!" shouted Naruto.

Then they decided to test it at a tree. There was no sign that the tree was there at all.

"We really made a good team." said Sasuke.

"Just imagine, when Sakura learns the chakra fist, and you obtained the Mangekyo." said Naruto.

They drooled at that thought.

 **Two weeks later**

Kakashi had formed a plan on how to train Sasuke. And those trainings would be, deadly, even for Kakashi. Sharingan can only be awakened through near death battles.

So today will be the start of Sasuke's torture session.

"Aaahhhh!" screamed Sasuke in agony as Kakashi's blade pierced through his abdomen.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke as guilt spread through his body before he removed his blade from Sasuke's stomach.

"Sorry, Sasuke. But I have to do this so you can obtain the three tomoe sharingan." he said in a low voice.

He could see Sasuke's sharingan form another tomoe. Good, Sasuke's left eye had three tomoes while the right one had two.

 _"One more to go."_ thought Kakashi.

"That's it for today, Sasuke. Take some time to recover. We'll do this again next week." said Kakashi.

He shunshined Sasuke to Konoha hospital. He placed Sasuke in a room before he shunshined again to the memorial stone. He spent two hours there, talking to an imaginary best friend.

Sasuke was in a world of pain. It was like a second Tsukuyomi for him. He groaned in pain as he positioned himself in the white bed. He was bored. Nothing to do, no one to talk to, and he can only see white. He really hoped Naruto or Sakura would visit.

Just as he thought about that, the white door opened, revealing Naruto and Sakura. They smiled at him. They also brought a flower and a basket full of tomatoes. Sasuke drooled at the sight. He wanted to jump out of the bed and eat the red, round things. But his injuries kept him in the bed. So he just kept drooling rivers.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Pain. Agony. It felt like the Tsukuyomi." he replied.

Naruto gritted his teeth at his words. "We bought a flower and some tomatoes for you."

"Tomatoes!" screamed Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura jaw dropped. They never thought Sasuke could be like that. Naruto picked a tomato and threw it at Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke launched himself to the tomato and opened his mouth. Then he opened his mouth, let the tomato into his mouth, then squashed the tomato with his mouth. Naruto and Sasuke backed away in fear.

 _"What's got into him?"_

Naruto unconsciously dropped the basket of tomato. That's it. Sasuke went into a tomato rush. Just imagine a dog with a bone. They let Sasuke devour the poor, little tomatoes for a moment.

The tomato rush eventually stopped. Sasuke was back in his beds.

"Thanks." he said.

Naruto and Sakura stared at him for a moment. Then they shook their heads.

"Get well soon, Sasuke. And, good luck in obtaining the three tomoe sharingan." said Sakura.

Sasuke nodded. "Don't forget to bring a basket of tomatoes next time I end up in a hospital."

Naruto and Sakura just looked at each other. "Okay." they said in unison.

 **Next week**

Another torture session for Sasuke. Training ground seven was filled by Sasuke's screams.

Sasuke was tied in a wooden stump. He had various types of weapons stabbed into him. Kunais, katanas, axes, maces, and many, many other. Kakashi was standing in front of him. He looked at Sasuke's eyes.

 _"Finally. A pair of complete sharingans."_

"You obtained the full Sharingan, Sasuke. Rest and recover. Next week, we will try to awaken your Mangekyo." said Kakashi.

Sasuke nodded. He couldn't take the pain anymore. So he let the darkness took after him. Kakashi sighed, then he shunshined Sasuke to the hospital.

The events at the hospital was like the week before. Naruto and Sakura entered the room, Sasuke went on a tomato rush, and Sakura wishing him luck.

 **With Kakashi**

Kakashi felt relieved. He remembered Naruto's words about the Mangekyo.

 _"Itachi said Sasuke can only obtain the Mangekyo by experiencing his best friend's death." said Naruto._

 _"Wait, experiencing his best friend's death? Not kill his best friend?" asked Kakashi._

 _Naruto put his finger to his chin, trying to remember what Itachi said that night._

 _"Yeah. I was sure I heard him say that."_

 _"Then that means we can use a genjutsu to make him see your, and Sakura's death."_

 _"You're right. But what should I and Sakura do?"_

 _"Just be there. Sasuke didn't know that he would be genjutsued. He will be expecting torture, not your deaths. You two will be there, cheering him up. Then Kurenai, Team Eight's jounin sensei, will cast a genjutsu at him." explained Kakashi._

 _"That's great. I'll tell Sakura about this." said Naruto as he ran to where he guessed Sakura would be there._

 **Now**

Kakashi was setting up training ground 7. Kurenai was also there, hiding in the bush. Then Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura came.

"Please do your best, Sasuke." said Sakura.

Sasuke nodded. He took a breath as he walked to the wooden stump.

"Ready, Sasuke?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke nodded.

Kurenai casted the genjutsu. "Demonic Illusion: Hell viewing jutsu." she said.

I walked to the wooden stump that was prepared for me. Kakashi tied me up. Then he said something I didn't expect.

"Don't be scared, Sasuke. I won't torture you. Instead, I will kill Naruto and Sakura." he said.

I could imagine an evil grin appear behind his mask.

"Wh-what?" I asked in fear.

Kakashi drew his tanto and thrusted it at Naruto's heart. Naruto widened his eyes. He coughed up blood. Sakura screamed and ran.

"No!" I shouted.

Kakashi shunshined to Sakura and stabbed her. She screamed again. Then he cut her arms. He laughed maniacally.

I looked at him in fear.

"You are too weak Sasuke. You are not worthy to be killed." said Kakashi.

Then I saw crows fly beside Kakashi. The crows formed the person that killed my family.

Itachi.

"How is it, Kakashi?" asked Itachi.

"They're dead. What should we do to him?"

"Just leave him there to die." said Itachi.

Then they laughed as they left the training ground. I could feel my eyes form the Mangekyo.

Before I could do anything, the world changed. Naruto and Sakura was still there, looking at me with concern at their eyes. Kakashi had a look of guilt in his visible eye.

"Calm down, Sasuke. It was just a genjutsu." said Kakashi.

Naruto and Sakura walked closer to me. I took some time to realize that this was just a genjutsu. I looked at Kakashi with doubt.

"It was just a genjutsu, Sasuke. We're still here. We planned this. Remember that Itachi said you should experience your best friend's death to obtain the Mangekyo?" said Naruto.

I nodded. My eyes changed back to the usual, onyx black eyes as I calmed down.

It was a hard day for me.

 **End chapter 5**

 **I'm sorry if you can't feel what Naruto felt when he met Minato. And when Sasuke was in a genjutsu. I'm not good at that. So please give me tips about dramatic moments. And I'll continue to work again.**


	6. Meetings

**Hiraishin and Shunshin**

"Speech"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Demon speech"**

 _ **"Demon thought"**_

 **Chapter 6 Meetings**

Naruto was glad Sasuke didn't end up in an asylum. It was a tough moment for him. But, he obtained the Mangekyo.

Sasuke is now training his new Mangekyo Sharingan powers. Naruto and Sakura were watching him from the sides.

"Amaterasu!" shouted Sasuke.

Black flames flew from his eye to a tree. The tree was burned until there was nothing left. Sasuke's right eye bled.

"You're okay, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"I'm fine, Sakura." said Sasuke while wiping the blood from his face.

"That was cool, Sasuke. I mean, inextinguishable flame? That's just amazing." complimented Naruto.

"Yeah. But I can't use it too much. Or I can suffer blindness." said Sasuke.

Then Kakashi came to the training ground. Of course he was late for two hours.

"Yo. How's your new eyes, Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"It's great. I can launch inextinguishable flames from my eyes. But the downside is, I can't use it too much if I don't want to be blind." explained Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. Use your Mangekyo powers only when you're _really_ in a pinch. I also have a Mangekyo, but I can't use it too much. My Sharingan is not suited to my body, so when I even only used it to see, my chakra would be drained like what happened when I fought Zabuza." he said.

"What's your Mangekyo power, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I can create a vortex that would teleport things into another dimension." he said.

A lamp seemed to appear above Naruto's head. "Kakashi-sensei, I was thinking..."

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"If I put a Hiraishin kunai in that dimension, I can teleport there, right?" said Naruto.

"That's... a really great idea, Naruto. Your head is always full of creative things, just like Minato-sensei." said Kakashi.

"Let's try it." said Naruto.

Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate, revealing his Sharingan. Then it morphed into a Mangekyo.

"Kamui!"

A swirling vortex appeared in the air. Naruto threw a Hiraishin kunai there. The vortex disappeared. Kakashi pulled down his hitai-ate and panted.

"That took a lot of me." said Kakashi.

"I'll make a clone to go there. I don't know what would happen." said Naruto.

He crossed his fingers and formed a Kage Bunshin. Naruto ordered the bunshin to place his chakra emitter there. The bunshin disappeared in a yellow flash.

The bunshin came back after a while and grinned while bringing his hands to a thumbs up before it dispelled.

"It's safe." said Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi and teleported to the kamui world. They appeared in a dark, infinite world. The land were just platforms of stones.

Then they caught something in their eyes. A man with an orange mask and black robe with red clouds on it entered the world. He looked at them with his only visible right sharingan eye.

 _"What? Who is this guy? I thought the only sharingan that can teleport here was Obito's. Wait... could he be..."_ thought Kakashi.

 **"It's HIM! It's Madara Uchiha! The man behind the attack of konoha!"** shouted a certain fox.

 _"What?!"_ thought Naruto with shock in his face.

Sakura and Sasuke didn't look surprised. They thought it was normal. Come on, what would you think when you enter a dinension you didn't know?

"It's Madara Uchiha! The man behind the attack of Kyuubi!" shouted Naruto.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura widened their eyes. They drew their kunai and went to a fighting stance.

"You... tell me where did you get that eye!" shouted Kakashi.

The masked man chuckled.

"I didn't expect to meet you here, Kakashi. And the Kyuubi jinchuuriki as well." said the masked man.

This alerted the four.

 _"How did he knew?!"_

"You didn't answer my question. Where did you get that eye?!" asked/shouted Kakashi again.

"Heheheh... where did I get this eye? I got it when I saw you kill Rin!" he shouted, pointing his finger at Kakashi.

Kakashi felt as if a blade has been stabbed into his heart.

 _"Obito? No... no... it couldn't be... No!"_

"No! You're not him. You're not Obito! The Obito I knew would return to Konoha and become a great hokage!"

"Yes, I would. If you didn't kill HER, Kakashi! You killed her. You killed Rin. You killed the girl I loved." he said with narrowed eyes.

Kakashi felt another blade stab his heart as he remembered the moment his best friend died, and the moment he killed his best friend's love. Guilt spread through him. Tears flowed out from his visible eye.

"I'll let you go for this time, friend killer. Goodbye." Obito said as he warped away.

Kakashi fell to his knees. He cried out as guilt and sorrow rushed through him. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at him in pity. Naruto decided to bring them back to the real world.

Naruto was glad Kakashi didn't end up in an asylum. He had a mental breakdown, yes, but he dealt with it quickly.

Now, the four of them were in the hokage office.

"Jiji, we found the man behind the Kyuubi attack." said Naruto.

The hokage looked confused. "The man behind the Kyuubi attack? What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed. It seems he had to tell his jiji everything.

"Well, here's the story. It started on my first supposed C-rank mission..."

The Hokage had his jaw dropped and eyes as wide as dinner plate. He didn't expect that.

"You... you opened the seal!? Are you mad?" shouted the hokage.

Naruto just looked at him. "No." he said simply.

The elderly hokage was on the verge of fainting. He was sure he almost had a heart attack.

"What? Even dad trusted him." said Naruto, shrugging his shoulders.

 _"Are they crazy? Or is it just me that was overreacting?"_ thought the hokage.

"Okay, okay. So, what was it that you want to tell me?" asked the Hokage.

"We met the man that controlled Kurama." said Naruto.

"Where?"

"In Kakashi-sensei's kamui dimension."

The elderly Hokage looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed. "It was Obito." he said.

"Obito? Obito Uchiha? I thought he was dead on your mission at the Kannabi bridge?"

"He survived. And he watched me kill Rin. That's why." said Kakashi.

"Oh, and he's wearing a black robe with red clouds, though I don't know what that means." said Sasuke.

This alerted the Hokage.

"And he knew Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki." added Sakura.

This panicked the Hokage even more.

"Shit. It's the Akatsuki. A group formed by S-rank ninjas. And if they knew that Naruto is a jinchuuriki..."

"Be careful, Naruto. There's a chance that you will face them in the future."

Naruto nodded.

"That's it then. Dismissed."

They nodded and teleported away.

 **A hill outside Konoha**

Two men with black robes with red clouds on it and straw hat on their heads were watching Konoha from the hill. One of them gave a warm smile, before he returned to his stoic face.

"Feeling homesick, Itachi?" asked the other man. He had a shark like face and a sword wrapped in bandages on his back.

"Of course not. Come, let's find the jinchuuriki. Don't waste anytime. I don't want to hear leader-sama's speech about pain if we fail." said Itachi.

The shark like man chuckled and followed Itachi behind.

They walked to a restaurant. They decided to eavesdrop on the people there. They heard someone talking about demon. So they decided to hear them.

They got the information. Apparently, the jinchuuriki loved ramen and always went to a ramen restaurant with the name Ichiraku. They decided to go there.

They had to hold the urge to sweatdrop when they saw a blond boy eating six bowls of ramen. The boy was eating with another boy, a girl, and a masked man.

They decided to join. They took a seat beside the group and ordered some ramen.

"Two bowls of miso ramen, please." asked Itachi.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _"That voice..."_

Sasuke gestured the others to look at the two. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi instantly caught the message. Red clouds. Akatsuki.

Itachi turned his head to them. "Meet me at training ground seven." he said. He ate his ramen and got away. "Let's go, Kisame."

Kisame slurped his ramen and drank the broth. He stood up and followed Itachi.

Naruto looked at the others. "What should we do?" he asked.

"We should report to-"

"No. Don't. I want to solve him with Naruto." Sasuke cut Kakashi.

Naruto widened his eyes. "Was that..."

"Yes. Now let's go."

 **Training ground 7**

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi teleported to their training ground. They saw the two men before standing there.

"Who are you?" asked Kakashi.

Itachi opened the top button of his robe and let his left arm hanging there. Then he removed the straw hat from his head. Sasuke was just going to charge forwards, but he remembered Naruto's words. Itachi could be innocent.

"Hello, foolish little brother. And also Naruto-kun." said Itachi.

"Answer me Itachi. Why did you kill them?" asked Sasuke, activating his Sharingan.

"I thought I told you that night. I want to test my powers."

Sasuke hissed. This was getting nowhere. If he asked, Itachi won't explain why there was a single tear in his face that night.

"I think I have to fight you if I want to know the truth." said Sasuke.

"And you also tortured Naruto. He gets in the fight too." continued Sasuke.

Naruto slammed his palm to the ground. An orange barrier dome formed around the training ground.

 _"Shit. Now we can't escape."_ thought Itachi.

"I obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan just as you asked, Itachi." said Sasuke while morphing his eye to the Mangekyo.

"Sasuke, you wait there. I have to take something."

Sasuke face-vaulted. "Of all times, why now?"

"Just wait there."

A few moments later, Naruto came back with two... pairs of soft lenses? "What are these for, Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"I didn't want to get caught in the Tsukuyomi again. If we use a mirror, it will reflect Itachi's eyes, so it's like he's looking at himself." explained Naruto.

"You're a genius." said Sasuke as he put on the lenses.

Itachi looked at them with worry. _"They figured how to counterattack the Tsukuyomi. I'm in a disadvantage here."_ he thought.

Naruto ordered Sakura and Kakashi to take on Kisame. Then he and Sasuke went to a battle stance.

"Using eye lenses to counterattack my genjutsu is smart. But can you defeat my skills in tai and ninjutsu?" taunted Itachi.

Naruto and Sasuke grinned. "Of course we can." they said in unison before they teleported away.

Naruto formed Kage Bunshins to attack and confuse Itachi. Sasuke appeared above Itachi to shoot a Goukakyu from above.

"Katon:Goukakyu no Jutsu!" A big fireball appeared from Sasuke's mouth. Itachi just dodged in time, before he was ambushed by Kage Bunshins who used Hiraishin.

 _"What? Hiraishin?"_

Itachi was kicked in the gut by a Bunshin upwards. A Bunshin Hiraishined above Itachi and kicked him downwards. He flew into a bunch of Bunshin who exploded themselves.

"Bunshin Daibakuha!"

An explosion rumbled in where Itachi was. He managed to Kawarimi himself with a log near the barrier.

 _"Hey! That was my jutsu!"_

He was cut off by Sasuke who Shunshined beside him and threw a kunai at him.

"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted.

The kunai he threw multiplied into a hundred of them. Itachi managed to Shunshin around and appeared just behind Sasuke. Sasuke Shunshined to create a distance.

Itachi formed several Kage Bunshins to confuse Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke grinned as they teleported to the Bunshins and slitting their throats with a kunai. They wreaked havoc to the Itachi clones.

 _"It's like in the third shinobi world war. I'm sure I was seeing the Yellow Flash's and Shisui's reincarnation."_

Itachi Shunshined to the other side of the barrier. But that was a mistake. Naruto and Sasuke immediately knew that he was the real one and Hiraishined there. Naruto appeared grabbing Sasuke's shoulders who readied his Mangekyo in front of Itachi. They grinned.

"Amaterasu!" shouted Sasuke.

Itachi widened his eyes. Escaping was not possible. The distance was too close. So instead he fired his own Amaterasu to counter it. The Amaterasu projectiles clashed. It spread to the sides, not touching the three of them. Both Uchiha's right eye's bled.

A Naruto Bunshin sneaked up behind Itachi. Itachi let his guard down after the close call. The Bunshin slapped Itachi's neck to mark him. Itachi widened his eyes and Shunshined away.

But with a Hiraishin mark on him, the Bunshin followed him and exploded itself. The explosion sent Itachi flying to the center of the training ground. Naruto and Sasuke approached him.

 **With Sakura, Kakashi, and Kisame.**

"Ugh, why do I get the girl?" complained Kisame.

Sakura's eyes twitched. "I'm quite strong, you know!" shouted Sakura.

"Yes. Don't underestimate us. It will be your downfall." said Kakashi.

Kisame rolled his tiny eyes. "Whatever." he said as he drew the blade from his back. He charged at them. Kakashi and Sakura drew their kunais.

Kisame slashed downwards at Kakashi. The power behind the slash startled Kakashi. _"Somehow I got the feeling that this fight won't be as easy as Zabuza."_

He took another kunai from his pouch. Kisame swung his blade horizontally. Kakashi ducked. _"His speed doesn't match Zabuza's. That's good."_ thought Kakashi.

He backflipped as he saw Sakura 's Inner Self launch itself from Sakura to Kisame. "Shannaro!" it shouted.

The Inner Sakura cocked her right fist and punched at Kisame. But Kisame's blade moved on its own and blocked the incoming fist. The Inner Sakurs slowly disappeared.

 _"What? His sword can move on its own and eat chakra?"_ thought Kakashi with wide eyes/eye.

He Shunshined beside Sakura. "Sakura, watch out. His blade can absorb chakra and move on its own. If you get even one slash, you could suffer chakra exhaustion, since your chakra capacity is little. I'll try to make an opening and distract him and his blade. Then you strike him with a launching Inner Sakura just like you did before. Do not go near him. Got it?" explained Kakashi.

Sakura nodded her head. Kakashi summoned a Kage Bunshin. The two Kakashis dashed to Kisame. The real one drew his kunai, while the Bunshin charged a Raikiri.

Kakashi striked at Kisame, not giving him a chance to counter. The Kakashi Bunshin slashed his Raikiri to Kisame. Samehada/Shark Skin moved and ate the Kage Bunshin's hand. The Raikiri disappearead and the Bunshin poofed away.

Inner Sakura flew towards them. "Shannaro!" it shouted.

Kakashi evaded the massive punch. Kisame, used to having his sword eat ninjutsus couldn't dodge in time. Samehada also didn't have the time to bend again and eat the Inner Sakura. So the punch rumbled the earth, formed a massive crater, and flattened Kisame.

Kakashi used an Earth Prison Jutsu to trap Kisame, since Kisame was from Kirigakure and was proficient with water jutsus. He was dealt with. Kakashi summoned another Bunshin to keep the Earth Prison formed. Sakura and Kakashi sighed in relief.

 **With Naruto and Sasuke**

Naruto slapped a stasis seal to prevent Itachi from moving. Itachi found himself couldn't move. It's like he's buried beneath a mountain.

"Congratulations, Sasuke. You defeated me." said Itachi.

"Cut the crap, Itachi. Tell me why did you massacred our clan." ordered Sasuke, foot on Itachi's prone body.

Itachi sighed. "Guess I can't hide it any more." said Itachi.

Sasuke looked confused. "Hide what?"

"*sigh* I have to tell you from the beginning. Get Kakashi and Sakura here, and Kisame too. You don't want to explain this again." said Itachi.

"I'll get them, Sasuke. Have a chat with him, Ok?" said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded. Naruto Hiraishined outside the barrier. He saw Sakura, Kakashi, and another Kakashi holding an earth dome.

"How's it?" asked Kakashi.

"We got him. Don't worry, I put a stasis seal on him. Now, can you release the prison and let me put a stasis seal on the shark face?" said Naruto.

Kakashi nodded. The Kage Bunshin poofed and the earth dome collapsed. Naruto instantly put a seal on Kisame.

"Let's go." said Naruto as he Hiraishined the three.

The four appeared back near Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke was crossing his arms, waiting impatiently.

"Before I tell you, are you loyal to me or to Akatsuki, Kisame?" asked Itachi.

Kisame seemed to thought about it for a moment. "I think I'll follow you, Itachi."

"Okay. It all starts from the Uchiha clan. We want to be seen as a strong clan. We thought it was not enough for us to be a police for Konoha. So the Uchiha planned a coup. The Hokage and the Konoha elders knew this."

"Just as I thought. Jiji was to calm when I told him about you." said Naruto.

"Yes. One of the elders, Danzo, suggested the Hokage to eliminate the Uchiha. I and my best friend, Shisui, was there. Shisui had a Mangekyo Sharingan with the power to make people do what he wants without them knowing it. The jutsu was called Kotoamatsukami. He gave the elders an alternative way by using Kotoamatsukami."

"Then why didn't he do it?" asked Sasuke. He felt that this was not going to like what's next.

"Just before he casted the Kotoamatsukami, he was attacked by ROOT ANBU." said Itachi.

"ROOT ANBU?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes. Danzo's goons. They attacked him. Shisui escaped but was chased. Then, he had to fight Danzo himself. During the fight, Danzo took his left eye. Shisui escaped by Shunshining away. But, without the complete set of eye, he couldn't cast the genjutsu to all of the Uchiha. He met me. He gave his right eye to me and asked me to kill him so I could obtain the Mangekyo. It... it was a hard decision for me."

"What did you do?" asked Sasuke.

"I... killed him. I stored his eye to one of my crows. I came back to see the Hokage and elders. I told them what happened. But without evidence, I can't tell them that Danzo was behind this. He kept insisting the Hokage to massacre the Uchiha. Hokage-sama... agreed, since there was no other choice."

Sasuke widened his eyes.

"But I can't just massacre them in the public. It would be bad for Konoha if the information that the Hokage ordered to massacre the Uchiha spread out. People won't come here if they knew that Konoha would kill it's own civilian. So I offered myself to massacre the Uchiha and marked as a missing-nin." said Itachi.

"Then why didn't you kill me?" asked Sasuke.

Itachi looked at him. "Because I can't stand to kill my own brother. Mom and dad was enough." he said, hoping that Sasuke would forgive him.

It shocked Sasuke. He always hoped that Itachi was innocent. He was. Sasuke cried, realizing that he still had a family. Naruto and Sakura hugged him, just like a family would do. Itachi smiled at the sight.

Sasuke wiped his tears. "But, why didn't you join the other Uchihas? Why did you protect Konoha? You knew that you would be alone." asked Sasuke.

Itachi sighed. "We are different from other Uchihas, Sasuke. I, you, Shisui, and Shisui's father were different."

"What differenced us?" asked Sasuke.

"We have stronger hearts, Sasuke. The Uchiha had fragile hearts. They're sensitive. That's what led them to the dark path." said Itachi.

"Why did you ask me to obtain the Mangekyo?"

Itachi gulped. He was hoping to evade the question. But he can't lie to his little brother anymore. "I'm afraid it's something you don't want to hear, Sasuke."

Sasuke was worried. "What is it, Itachi?"

Itachi sighed. "I was planning to transplant my Mangekyo into yours, so you can use Mangekyo powers without suffering the downside."

Sasuke widened his eyes. "But that means..."

"I will be blind. And, I'm dying, Sasuke. I had a sickness that would kill me eventually."

Sasuke was shocked, again. He just realized that his brother was the same brother he had when he was little. Now Itachi was going to die. "What?! But, but we just met, and just knew that I still had a living family. Why did you have to go?" complained Sasuke with tears and all.

"I planned this Sasuke. I want you to be strong. Bring a good name to the Uchiha. But don't worry, I won't be dying soon. I still have a time to train you in the Mangekyo jutsus and Kenjutsu/Sword Technique."

Naruto decided to cut them off. "And I have a good place for you guys to train."

"Where?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto pointed to his head. Sasuke got the message. He shaped his lips into an 'O'.

 **End chapter 6**

 **Please review! Next chapter would be Mangekyo and Elemental nature training. A bit of review is enough to get me back to work. Though I think its hard to write while I do school things.**

 **Please fav, follow, and review!**


	7. Trainings

Hiraishin and Shunshin

"Speech"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Demon speech"**

 _ **"Demon thought"**_

 **Chapter 7 Training**

Itachi decided to train Sasuke in the Mangekyo for the next month. That left Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Kisame.

"What should we do while Sasuke is training?" asked Sakura.

"Train too, of course." said Naruto.

"Before you train, I want to check your affinities first." said Kakashi while reaching to his pocket.

He had some cards in his hands.

"These are chakra papers. Put some chakra into it and it will react to your affinity. If it's fire, it'll burn. Wind will slice it in two. Lightning will make it crumple. Earth will turn it into dust. Water will make it wet." said Kakashi.

He channelled his chakra to a card. The chakra paper crumpled. He gave the other two cards to them.

Sakura channelled her chakra. The card was wet and it turned to dust. Sakura had both water and earth affinity. Kakashi chuckles.

"You're special. You have two affinities. Water and earth. Both of them are good for both attacking and defending. Your stronger affinity is water while earth is your second. Just like Shodaime-sama." commented Kakashi. Sakura grinned.

Naruto channelled his chakra. The card split in two and each piece burned. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"You also have two affinities Naruto. Your main affinity is wind while your second is fire. Wind and fire are good for collaboration jutsus." Naruto whooped in joy.

Sakura smiled at him. "Can you please teach me elemental jutsus and medical jutsus, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked.

"Maybe I can teach you Nature manipulation, using your elemental nature. But I don't know about medical jutsus. Maybe I should look for a book for you." said Kakashi.

"If you are looking for a medical book, can you get the ones from Tsunade-sama?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi nodded. "So... who will train me?" asked Sakura.

"Hm, maybe I can teach you in water manipulation." said Kisame.

To say that Sakura was shocked is an understatement. She would be trained by an Akatsuki member? So she did what she can do.

She screamed.

The other three covered their ears. "What the hell?! Why would you train me?" asked Sakura, pointing at Kisame.

Kisame raised his hands in a defensive manner. "Eh, I just have nothing to do. I said I'm loyal to Itachi, right?" said Kisame.

"It's okay, Sakura. Besides, he's proficient in the water manipulation. While I'm going to teach Naruto." said Kakashi.

"You don't need to do that, Kakashi-sensei. Train Sakura. I have another sensei that can teach me." said Naruto.

"Who?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto pointed his thumb to his stomach. "Kurama, of course. After all, we made a deal."

"Oh, and you can use my mindscape to train. That includes Sasuke. Time in my mind is a lot faster than here. One day there is equal to a second here." continued Naruto.

The others widened their eyes and grinned. Naruto went to grab Sasuke and Itachi. He returned in less than ten seconds. He put a Hiraishin mark on Itachi after all.

"So, are we going to your training place?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto nodded. Then... he facepalmed. He didn't know how to put them inside his head.

 _"Kurama, what should I do?"_

 **"Make Kage Bunshins, then fist bump with them."**

"Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"I didn't know how to put you all to my mind. But don't worry, I figured it out."

Sasuke had a look of doubt on him. "You sure?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. He made 4 Kage Bunshins. All Narutos fist bumped with the five.

 **Naruto's mindscape**

"And... here we are." said Naruto.

"Wow..." said the five in unison.

They looked at their surroundings. Forest, lake, mountain. All of them are here.

"This... is perfect." said Sakura.

"We'll take the forest." said Itachi.

"We'll take the lake." said Sakura.

Then they departed.

 _"What? I haven't introduced Kurama yet."_

Naruto shook his head.

 **"Just ignore them. Come on. Let's train."** said the overgrown fox.

Naruto sighed. "Okay."

 **With Sasuke**

"So, which one do you prefer? Tsukuyomi, or Amaterasu?"

"Amaterasu, of course." said Sasuke.

"Ninjutsu type, eh? All right. Let's begin. Fight me." said Itachi.

They took a fighting stance. They turned on their Mangekyo. Sasuke decided to strike first. He didn't want to be caught in a genjutsu. Sasuke Shunshined to Itachi's back. Then he fired a Goukakyu at him. Itachi Shunshined away.

Sasuke chased Itachi with Shunshin. They played Shunshin cat and mouse for minutes. They got tired of that. Sasuke decided to use another tactic. Kakashi's tactic. He summoned a Kage Bunshin. The Bunshin Shunshined and fired Hosenka no Jutsu with kunai in each projectile. Itachi countered with another set of Hosenka.

The kunai inside the projectiles kept flying towards Itachi. Itachi was forced to dodge. Then the real Sasuke decided to use the jutsu he practiced in Wave.

Sasuke Raiton Shunshined beside Itachi. The lightning sparks immobilized Itachi. But Itachi turned into crows and flew away. Then another Sasuke appeared from below Itachi. That Sasuke kicked Itachi in the dick upwards. Itachi flew upwards but backflipped to regain his balance.

But the real Sasuke Raiton Shunshined just below Itachi. Itachi was immobilized again in midair. It made him land ungracefully. The real and Bunshin Sasuke decided to end the battle with two Amaterasus.

Having trained in reflexes since he entered ANBU, Itachi summoned a Kage Bunshin and countered it with another two Amaterasus. The black flames spread to the sides, just like before.

Both of them panted.

"You're great at using Shunshin, forming tactics, and using the Amaterasu. Shisui taught you well. However, you didn't show me your taijutsu skills."

Sasuke sighed. "Can we learn kenjutsu after taijutsu?" asked Sasuke.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Kenjutsu?"

Sasuke nodded. "Hmm, I can teach you how to use katana." said Itachi.

"Yay!" cheered Sasuke.

 _"I never thought he would show his childish side after the massacre."_ Itachi said with a smile.

"Okay..." said Itachi.

"But, we don't have a sword here." said Sasuke.

"Then let's train taijutsu first." said Itachi.

"I'm going to teach you the ancient Uchiha taijutsu. The Shiryuuken (Death Dragon Fist)." he said.

"Sounds cool. Let's get started."

Itachi taught Sasuke the Shiryuuken. It mixed fire style with swift taijutsu moves to intercept enemy movements or to strike enemy's weak point. Once the enemy created an opening, Sasuke will strike as much as he can until the enemy lose. And what Itachi meant by swift, was _really_ fast. Sasuke had to constantly use the Shunshin to attack from any/every directions. Or Sasuke can form a dragon head and launch it for long range attacks.

That was very exhausting for him. They were now sparring again. Sasuke lit his fists in flames. It took the form of a dragon's head. He charged at Itachi by running towards him. He cocked his fist back. When Itachi raised his hands to block it, Sasuke Shunshined behind Itachi. But Itachi blocked it by turning in lightning speed. His fists were also lit in dragon head flames.

Dragon head met dragon head. When the two fists clashed they produced a shockwave followed by flame waves. Sasuke poofed. Itachi widened his eyes. Sasuke launched from the ground, dragon fist cocked. Itachi crouched and performed an upwards kick covered in dragon flame. They clashed again, and created another shockwave.

This clash of dragon head flames continued for several minutes. Sasuke decided to use long range attacks. He continuously made dragon heads and launched them at Itachi. Itachi also fired dragon heads while evading the projectiles. The projectiles would explode and made a little crater when they impacted with anything.

The forest surrounding them was burned to ash. Little craters with scorched ground could be seen everywhere.

"Wow. You mastered the Shiryuuken in just several weeks." said Itachi.

"Actually, it was several seconds." said Sasuke with a smile.

Itachi chuckled. "I'm happy that my little brother would be stronger than me." said Itachi.

Sasuke smiled sincerely. "Next would be Uchiha Kenjutsu. But why don't you get some rest first? In the real world." said Itachi.

They walked back to the place where they thought Naruto could be found to ask him how to get out.

 **With Sakura**

"So... what should I do?" asked Sakura to Kakashi and Kisame.

"Of course we will work on your water manipulation. We'll start it by... shaking water in a bottle without shaking it. Oh, and nature training will also improve your chakra control." said Kisame.

He grabbed a water bottle from who knows where and shaked the water without moving his hands.

"This is the first step." said Kisame.

Sakura nodded with determination in her eyes. _"_ **Cha! You can do this! And I will help you control it! Cha!"** said a certain entity.

Sakura took the water bottle and started to shake the water. She failed in the first try.

"It's okay, Sakura. You can do this." cheered Kakashi.

Sakura got the hang of it in the tenth try. Then she mastered it in the thirteenth try. Kisame raised an eyebrow. "Her chakra control is... amazing. Even I couldn't master it that fast." said Kisame.

Sakura smiled proudly. "What's next?" she asked.

"Here is a bowl of water. Make a pillar of water from it like this." said Kisame.

He put his hands below the bowl, then the water raised and formed a pillar. Sakura tried and failed. She mastered it in a day.

"I'm really impressed by her chakra control. Though her chakra capacity is small." said Kisame, looking at the currently panting Sakura.

"What's next, Kisame-sensei?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi had to hold the urge to laugh and roll on the floor. Kisame just stood there, not knowing how to react to the suffix.

"U-um... you have to raise a pillar from a whole lake like this." said Kisame.

He put his hands to the lake, and the water raised and formed a big pillar. Sakura looked like she lost the confidence she had before. To raise a whole lake, would require a _lot_ of chakra.

 **"Cha! Don't worry! I'll give you the chakra I stole from you while you do the work! Cha!"**

Sakura was confused. _"Since when did you steal my chakra?"_

 **"Since you were a babe! Cha! You have a lot of chakra stored in your head now! That's why you had a big, big forehead! Cha!"**

Sakura twitched her eyes. But she regained her confidence, knowing that she had a lot of dormant chakra. And now she will unleash it a bit.

 _"Just handle the chakra amount to my Inner Self. I just have to think about how to control the water!"_

Sakura touched the lake and closed her eyes. She shot her eyes open. Then a pink chakra aura exploded from her. Inner Sakura appeared, also touching the lake.

"Let's do this! Cha!" **"Let's do this! Cha!"**

The water raised and formed a solid pillar. Kisame and Kakashi dropped their jaw. Samehada licked it's lip, feeling the amount of chakra emitted from Sakura.

Sakura released her touch on the lake. Inner Sakura disappeared and cut the chakra flow to save some.

"What was that? Even Samehada is interested on you." said Kisame.

"That was the chakra stored in my head." said Sakura, pointing to her forehead.

"It's dormant if I don't activate it." said Sakura again.

"So, can we continue to the next training?" asked Kakashi.

"But I haven't mastered it yet. I did it because of some extra chakra. Can one of you improve my chakra capacity?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi and Kisame looked at each other. Kisame gestured at Kakashi to teach her.

"Okay. So, to increase chakra capacity, you would have to suffer a temporary hell."

And she did. She had to fight Kakashi after she was exhausted by using too much ninjutsu. She was also given a massive water style jutsu that consumes a lot of chakra. Sakura had to perform that jutsu. She was now on the verge of fainting.

"Okay, I think you really need some rest Sakura. To recover your stamina and let your chakra enter your now bigger chakra capacity." said Kakashi.

Sakura nodded. She took a day to rest. After she was fully recovered, she returned to the lake. Kakashi looked at her. She nodded.

She put her hands to the water and started raising it. The water raised slowly. Sakura had a strained look on her face. The water kept raising. Then it formed a pillar. Sakura tried to hold it as long as she can. She shouted in concentration. She slowly returned the water back to the lake.

Sakura panted. That was a hard work since it took a lot of chakra and extreme control.

"You did it. Your chakra capacity is now equal to a jounin." said Kisame.

Sakura laughed while panting. She did it by herself.

"Should we continue on water manipulation, or should we do another chakra capacity training?" asked Kakashi.

Kisame put his hand to his chin. "I don't think we should to that. Let's continue the water manipulation. This one consumes less chakra than the lake pillar, but it takes a _lot_ of control and concentration. You have to change the course of a river."

Sakura looked like she was hit by something hard. "What?! Changing the course of a river?" shouted Sakura.

"Yes. After that there is still one more training." said Kisame.

They walked to a river. Kisame put his hands and made the water flow backwards. Sakura stared in amazement.

It's her turn. _"Hey! Help me controlling this, please."_

 **"Cha! Okay! Let's do this together! Cha!"**

Sakura placed her hands to the river. Inner Sakura also did the same in her mind. The river slowed down, stopped, then slowly changed it's course. But Sakura lost control over it, causing the water to return to the normal direction.

She tried again, again, and again. She lost count. After several days, she finally mastered it. She even can do it without her tenant's help and with one hand only.

"Okay. Last is, making the waterfall fall upwards." said Kisame.

Sakura was not shocked anymore. It's just changing the course of river in a higher degree. Kisame stood in front of the waterfall. He put his hands on it. Then the water started moving upwards, before he released it.

Sakura put her hands on it, just like what Kisame did. Slowly, the waterfall stopped, and moved upwards. But she lost it in the middle of the water's ascension. The water fell. And flooded the area.

"Sorry." said Sakura with a sheepish grin.

She tried again. This time she can do it. Then she slowly returned it.

"You really are a fast learner, Sakura. You've mastered the water manipulation to a high degree." said Kisame.

"You sure, there's no more training there?"

Kisame shook his head. "Um, what about doing it again from the start. This time without touching the water." suggested Sakura.

Kisame thought about it for a moment. "Maybe you can train like that. But I can't teach you anymore. It's beyond my level." said Kisame.

So Sakura started again from the beginning. Without touching. The training was possible. She can raise a part of a lake without touching it before she lost control. She trained for weeks, months even. She finally was able to make the waterfall fall upwards without touching it. And then she got another idea.

"Hey, senseis." called Sakura.

"Hmm?" responded the two in unison.

"I've been thinking..."

"Thinking what?"

"The air contains water vapor, right?"

Kakashi and Kisame nodded slowly.

"Then I can turn the vapor into water, right?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. But there's only one man who can do that throughout the history."

"Yes, I know. The Nidaime Hokage."

Kakashi nodded. Sakura decided to start. She sat on a meditating position. She closed her eyes. She lifted her hands. If you're a Hyuuga, you can see her flowing her chakra around her. The vapor was moved to one position. It slowly formed a ball of water. It got bigger and bigger. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the result. Then she disintegrated it by turning it back into vapor.

You could see Kakashi staring at her. _"None of my students are normal."_

Sakura looked at him with a proud smile. She took it to another level. Moving the water while moving around. Another week was spent. Or another 7 seconds was spent.

Now Sakura can control the water like it's a part of her. She ran with water following her in her sides. She jumped from tree to tree whike controlling the water. She jumped, formed water waves and did a water ski. Hell, she jumped from the water fall and controlled the water so she will fall there.

Sakura seems proud. Kakashi and Kisame looked at her with pride and... disbelief. That someone so young could do feats like this.

"Don't say that you have another idea, Sakura. Now we get into the medical jutsu. But you should rest first, you know." said Kakashi.

They headed to Naruto.

 **With Naruto**

"What should I train at, Kurama?" asked Naruto.

 **"Of course your wind element and fire element."**

"Okay!" shouted Naruto before he ran away.

After several seconds, he came back.

"Eh... how should I do that?"

Kurama facepalmed. **"Make a Bunshin and a kunai."**

Naruto just thought about it and a Bunshin appeared with a kunai. Kurama sent his chakra to the Bunshin to take over it. He coated the kunai with wind chakra, then he threw it. The kunai flew through numerous trees before it stopped in a rock. Naruto nodded.

He took a kunai, tried to coat it with wind chakra, and threw it. It didn't even get past the first tree. Naruto groaned. This would be a long training.

He mastered it in 5 days. That was normal for him since his control was a mess. Kurama approached him through his Bunshin.

 **"Now, the leaf cutting exercise."**

He picked a leaf and covered it with both palms. A moment later, he opened his palm and the leaf was cut.

"How did you know these things?" asked Naruto.

 **"I lived for thousand years. It's normal if I picked something up."**

Naruto started. He tried to do it but he can't. He can only cut the tip of the leaf. But progresses were made. He can finally cut it in a week. He panted.

"I never thought my control was really bad." he said.

 **"I don't care. Next, cutting a rock."** said Kurama.

He stood beside a rock. He put his hands to the rock. The rock was cut in two, clean cut. Naruto was getting desperate.

 _"I won't give up no matter what!"_

He started cutting the rock. Rocks after rocks were built again by Naruto since Kurama said it should be a clean cut. Naruto was able to cut the rock in two weeks.

 **"Next and last, cutting a waterfall. Make a waterfall, a bridge in front of the waterfall, and a lot of Bunshins."** said Kurama.

Naruto made a waterfall appear. Then he made the bridge. He crossed his fingers and countless Bunshins were summoned. Kurama took over all of the Bunshins. They walked to the bridge and put their hands to the water fall. Then, the water fall was cut. Naruto's jaw dropped.

It took a month to finish it, even with the help of Bunshins.

"That was, *pant*, the last, right?" asked Naruto.

 **"Yeah, you crybaby. Now, let's get onto the wind jutsus."**

Kurama taught Naruto Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough), Futon: Shinkuuha (Vacuum Wave) and Futon: Shinkuugyoku (Vacuum Spheres). Daitoppa blows enemies away with a strong gust of wind. Shinkuuha cuts enemies with large wind blades. Shinkuugyoku pierces through enemies with wind spheres/bullets.

Naruto learned it fast with Kage Bunshins and his wind manipulation.

 **"I think I could start to train you how to use my chakra. But I think you should rest. And look, your friends are here."**

The Bunshin poofed. Naruto saw Sasuke's and Sakura's group coincidentally came together.

"I think we should rest." said Itachi.

Naruto nodded and he pushed them out of his mind. Then he thought of going out.

 **Real world**

They found themselves in the position they were before entering Naruto's mind. Fist bumping with the Bunshins. They decided to go into separate ways.

 **End chapter 7**

 **Um, if you feel that they are too overpowered, tell me. Though I still have a plan to make them stronger. If you wonder why I used dragon head for Sasuke's taijutsu, it's just because I like dragons. And thanks for the reviews! I would like more reviews. If you only knew how happy am I when I received a new review. Okay, see you in the next chapter!**

 **Fav, follow, and review!**


End file.
